What This Bunny Lover Really Loves
by SLYSWN
Summary: Rukia has a secret...she likes girls. One girl in particular has captured her interest. A femmexfemme love collection with the occasional splash of BL and gender benders, RukiHime, Others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the Rukia-centric mini collection. All femmexfemme pairings here with a dash of BL because that's why SLY really loves!**

**Warnings: Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, OOC-ness, etc…**

**For: AneKuroShiro for opening my eyes to the beauty that is femme on femme love. Hope you like it!**

**Fic # 1 (**_**Kuchiki RukiaxInoue Orihime)**_

**(AU/CANON COMBO)**

**Glances From Ruki to Hime**

_()()()_

_Rukia never thought much of the human world up until she met Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends._

_One friend in particular captured her interest._

_Inoue Orihime._

_She wore blue hibiscus flower clips in her long brown hair, her eyes sparkled when she laughed and even under the shade of the tree, she seemed to glow like a beautiful otherworldly beacon of light._

_But she only had eyes for one-_

_Him. Kurosaki Ichigo _

_Not that Rukia could blame the young girl for even she herself could not deny the beauty that was the orange haired male._

_Still-_

_It hurt to be so completely and utterly in love? Well perhaps not love yet-but it was a lot more than just intrigue-_

_Whenever the brunette came around Rukia felt like her heart was ready to explode_

_And whenever the brunette looked in her direction-she felt a fantastic sense of dizziness come over her-_

_So much so that she fainted into the girls arms one day._

_()()()_

_A cool hand was pressed against her forehead._

_Silver blue eyes fluttered open_

"_You're awake, thank goodness we were really worried about you for a while there Kuchiki-san."_

"_Inoue?"_

"_Kurosaki-kun is here too. Well he's in the kitchen making you some tea but-_

_Rukia slowly sat up and rubbed her head "How long was I out for?"_

"_Only for a short while."_

_The brunette smiled down at her. _

"_I'm so glad it was nothing serious."_

_()()()_

_Rukia wasn't a spy._

_She wasn't a stalker._

_She just enjoyed climbing trees._

_How was she supposed to know that Ichigo and Inoue would be having a picnic in the park with their other human friends?_

_She was a casual observer._

_Nothing, more nothing less._

_But was it really so necessary for the brunette girl to sit so damn close to the orange haired boy?_

_And did they really have to drink from the same straw?_

_Granted Inoue was the one who took the juice box from Ichigo but that wasn't the point!_

_And the muffins?_

_Wasn't it just a little too much of a coincidence that there were only enough muffins for Sado and Keigo and yet Inoue and Ichigo would have to share?_

_Rukia liked the orange haired boy._

_Really she did._

_He reminded her so much of her former beloved captain but-_

_She had to put a stop to this._

_If she had to witness another puppy love moment between her crush and the orange haired boy she'd scream._

_()()()_

_Cleary Rukia had gotten it all wrong_

_Because as it turned out Ichigo was not interested in Inoue at all._

_Rather the orange haired boy was-_

"_Ngh, Chado more!"_

_Entangled quite closely with his shaggy haired friend._

_()()()_

_Devilish nature coming to life, Rukia felt like teasing the orange haired boy when she next saw him._

_She waited patiently inside his bedroom closet for his return._

_()()()_

"_Did you have a good time over at Sado's Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo flushed a lovely shade of red "What the hell are you talking about Rukia?"_

_Rukia just threw her head back and laughed._

_()()()_

_Rukia had it all planned out._

_She was going to invite the brunette girl out for ice cream when the bell rang._

_Unfortunately the raven-haired woman's plans for slowly seducing the girl was put on pause thanks to-_

_Enter one, Honsho Chizuru_

_And her grabby, grabby hands._

_Constantly racing up to Rukia's crush and putting her grabby grabby hands all over the girl._

_Squeezing and fondling the princess simply because she could._

_Rukia saw red!_

_And she wasn't talking about Chizuru's tacky red hair either._

_()()()_

_The perks of being a shinigami_

_Incredible speed!_

_Yes even though Rukia had temporarily lost most of her powers she still had her speed._

_So it was almost too easy to send Chizuru crashing down a flight of stairs and then quickly speed away before anyone had noticed what she'd done._

_()()()_

_Seeing Inoue cry?_

_That had never been Rukia's intention_

_All she had wanted was too teach the perverted redhead a lesson_

_She never meant to-_

"_Who could so something so horrible Kuchiki-san?"_

_Rukia didn't really feel like flat out lying to the girl._

_So instead she said nothing, just pulled the princess close and let the girls tears fall on to her shoulder._

_()()()_

"_We're going to the movies Kuchiki-san, would you like to join us?"_

_It had been a fairly quiet week. No sign of hollows or anything else unpleasant or unexpected._

_And Rukia was feeling pretty proud of herself for doing so well on today's history exam._

_So she felt that she deserved a little reward_

_And really what was more rewarding then spending some quality time with her crush._

_()()()_

_Rukia wasn't jealous. _

_She was just a little irritated-okay so she was more than irritated. _

_She was fuming mad!_

_What right did little –'Miss butch in training I've known Hime longer than you'- have to sit next to the girl?_

_And how dare she wrap her arms around the brunette's shoulders and whisper sweet nothings in her ear!_

_And the popcorn incident?_

_Tch, yeah right like Rukia was really supposed to believe that__** her **__Hime-chan was really choking and the girl with short cropped black hair was performing mouth to mouth._

_Just who the hell did Arisawa Tatsuki think she was anyway?_

_()()()_

_And unfortunately for Rukia things just got even worse…_

_Byakuya nii-sama and Renji had come to take her away._

_Take her away from her princess._

_Ichigo had tried to stop them-really he had but it was useless._

_Rukia had no choice but to return to Soul Society._

_()()()_

_She was being sentenced to death_

_But Kuchiki Rukia wasn't a weak woman._

_She wouldn't curl up into a ball and cry._

_She wouldn't get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness_

_Pray to be rescued_

_Death was death_

_Perhaps this time_

_She'd be reincarnated into a rabbit._

_A rabbit that her princess would find, scoop up and take home with her._

_It was a nice thought._

_Made Rukia smile._

_()()()_

_They had come for her._

_()()()_

_Once all the uber drama and fighting was out of the way_

_Rukia could concentrate on the more important things_

_Like how her Hime-chan's skin seemed to glow even more in Soul Society_

_And how cute she looked in the baggy shinigami attire._

_But she also couldn't help but notice how close her princess and the Quincy had become._

_She quickly stamped down the jealously that was slowly boiling up in her like hot lava once again and went over to greet them._

_()()()_

"_Well of course we couldn't just stand around and do nothing, Kuchiki-san. You're our friend."_

_Her princess was so radiant when she smiled._

_Rukia just wanted to scoop the brunette away from the rest of the group and take her to a nice little secluded area_

_Where she could lay her princess down on the soft grass and then bathe her body with kisses._

_As it was-_

"_Thank you."_

_Were the only words that came out of Rukia's mouth._

_()()()_

_Saying goodbye was never easy._

_And when her princess presented her with the off white dress Rukia knew she was going to cherish it_

_But then of course Inoue had to add in_

"_Ishida-kun made this extra special for you Kuchiki-san. You have to wear it."_

_Rukia felt the smile slip off her face._

_She had nothing against the Quincy but-_

"_Is something wrong Kuchiki-san?"_

"_Are you going to be alright Rukia?"_

_Ichigo and Inoue were both concerned._

_Rukia forced herself to smile. _

"_I'm fine. You should get going."_

_()()()_

_Life seemed so completely and utterly boring once the humans returned home to Karakura Town_

_Rukia let out a sigh_

_And she heard Renji growl from behind her_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Rukia? You've been moping ever since Ichigo left. I know he was like special to you or whatever but-_

_Ichigo?_

_The redhead thought she was miserable because Ichigo was gone._

_Rukia valued her bond with the orange haired boy_

_But he wasn't the reason for her heartache_

"_Hey, hey cheer up Rukia we'll see him again."_

_Rukia said nothing._

"_Come on Rukia let's go somewhere, do something-I'm feeling antsy."_

"_Shut up you idiot! If you're bored go bother Ikkaku or Shuhei or something."_

_()()()_

_It seemed everywhere Rukia went there were happy couples._

_Ikkaku and Yumichika_

"_A little to the left."_

"_Yes right there."_

_Kyoraku-taichou and his fuku-taichou Nanao_

"_If you like these swimsuit models so much, then go have fun with them!"_

"_Oh come on Nanao-chan you know you're the only woman for (__**SLAM**__) me."_

_Shuhei and Kira_

"_Not here Hisagi, what if someone sees."_

_A smirk. "Then we'll put on quite a performance for them won't we."_

_It just wasn't fair._

_Why couldn't she have the same kind of happiness?_

_()()()_

_Byakuya was having his afternoon tea._

"_Nii-sama I'd like to discuss something with you."_

"_What is it Rukia?"_

"_I'd like to return to the human world."_

"_That is out of the question."_

_()()()_

_Rukia was her own person._

_She wasn't going to let her Byakuya nii-sama stop her._

_She'd go to Ukitake-taichou_

_He was a romantic._

_()()()_

"_I'm glad you've come to me Kuchiki because as it turns out I was planning to send you on a mission to the human world."_

_Rukia feels like her birthday has come early._

_If she was a rabbit, she'd be wagging her puffy tail._

"_Really Ukitake-taichou?"_

"_Yes we've received an incoming message that Aizen is about to make a move. I'm sending Abarai with you."_

_Rukia barely registers what the kind captain is saying._

_The only thing going through her head is…_

_In less than 24 hours she'll be able to see her princess again._

_()()()_

_Rukia can't quite put her finger on it but there is something not quite right about this Hirako Shinji character._

_Ichigo doesn't seem too fond of the guy either._

_Which further increased her suspicions._

_Just who is this guy?_

_And why does he have to keep putting his arms around her princess and calling her "Orihime-chan"_

_Only Rukia should be able to call the brunette-_

"_Something wrong Rukia?"_

_The orange haired boy is looking at her._

_She wonders not for the first time if she should tell him about her feelings for the princess._

_Yes. It is time._

_With very little warning Rukia drags Ichigo out of the classroom door and outside._

_Failing to notice a pair of reddish-browns following their every move._

_()()()_

_Ichigo is used to her bluntness._

_So she doesn't waste anytime in finding clever ways to hint at her more than friendly feelings for the princess._

"_How would it make you feel if I decided to court Inoue?"_

_A fine orange brow is raised. "Court Inoue to where Rukia?"_

_Ichigo can be so incredibly thick headed at times._

_She knows its because he has a lot of things on his mind but really must she spell everything out._

"_I want her to be mine."_

_A look of dawning realization._

_A then a small smile._

"_You go get her then Rukia."_

_()()()_

"_Oh! Renji you idiot what are you doing creeping the shadows like that? You scared me."_

_The tattooed redhead saddled up beside Rukia._

"_So uh you and Ichigo finally confessed your feeling for one another then?"_

"_What are you talking about Renji?"_

"_I saw you guys earlier today."_

_Why did Renji keep thinking she harbored special feelings for Ichigo?_

_They were just friends._

"_Saw us doing what chatting?"_

_The red head huffed. "Don't play dumb Rukia! I know you and Ichigo l-_

"_Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun over here!"_

_Her princess was waving at her._

_Rukia quickly picked up her pace and went over to greet the girl._

_()()()_

"_It's my new special recipe I call them 'uber-tastic pepperoni and raisin muffins'. I made two for you Kuchiki-san because I know how much you always enjoy my muffins._

_Rukia did enjoy muffins from the princess._

_But not because they tasted good._

_Simply because they were from the princess herself._

"_Thank you Inoue, I'll eat one right now."_

_Rukia brought the large muffin to her mouth and took a bite._

_It was different._

_She took another bite._

_And nearly melted when she saw the way her Hime-chan's eyes were dancing._

'_**I'll do anything to see that smile'**_

_()()()_

_She started out simple with the courting._

_She didn't want to scare the princess off._

_Before the sun rose Rukia camped out side the brunette's window._

_When her Hime-chan would open her eyes she would find-_

_()()()_

"_A secret admirer. Do you really think so Kuchiki-san?"_

_Rukia ignored the knowing look that Ichigo sent her and continued playing along._

"_Mm hmm you don't just leave over stuffed plushies and white roses on any ones door step."_

"_Wow!" The princess's eyes grew wide with excitement "I've never had a secret admirer before. Who do you think it might be Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Uh well," the orange boy scratched his head as if in deep though "Not sure, maybe Hirako?"_

_The mention of that blond non-human darkened Rukia's mood._

_Why the hell did Ichigo have to mention that guy of all people?_

"_Really? Well Shinji-kun is nice but-_

_But?_

_Rukia couldn't help how much she loved hearing the but in her Hime-chan's voice just then._

_But her princess wasn't looking at her-she was looking at Ichigo._

"_I-_

"_Ichigooooo!"_

_Rukia had never been so glad to see Keigo than she was at that very minute._

_She really had no desire to hear the confession that was about to come out of the princess's mouth._

_()()()_

"_You know I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think I had it all wrong before Ichigo is not the one your into is it Rukia?"_

_Sometimes Renji's intelligence surprised her._

"_Ichigo and I are just friends."_

"_Figured as much," a pause "Think I can go after him then?"_

_It all made sense now._

_Renji had it bad for the orange haired boy._

_Well uh she wanted to wish him luck but-_

"_Ichigo only has eyes for one person."_

_The red head looked and sounded disappointed. _

"_Really who?"_

_Rukia did not answer._

_It wasn't her right._

"_Sorry Renji but you'll have to settle for friendship."_

_Another pause._

_And then the red head stood up, knocking down a chair in the process and declared._

"_Screw that! I'm going to make Ichigo want me!"_

_()()()_

_Sometimes Rukia just liked to stand back and watch the princess work her healing magic._

_It was incredible how so much strength and power came out of those perfectly polished dainty little hands._

_The princess was a warrior in disguise. Underneath those long luxurious chestnut and pinecone locks, she was like the goddess Athena._

_Rukia found herself falling that much harder._

_()()()_

"_Inoue has been kidnapped!"_

_Rukia felt like her world had shattered into millions and millions of tiny pieces._

_It wasn't even a matter of thinking about it-of course she was going to aid Ichigo in rescuing her princess._

_If so much as one lash was out of place on her Hime-chan, Rukia would rage her own war and wrath upon the occupants of Hueco Mundo._

_And then she'd present Aizen's head on a platter to her one true love._

'_**Hang in there Inoue I'm coming for you.'**_

_()()()_

_The war had reached a stalemate_

_And they had a certain orange haired boy to thank for it._

_Everyone wanted to know, even Rukia._

"_Alright Ichigo how did you do it?"_

"_I uh well-_

"_Yes?"_

_20 pairs of eyes looked at the berry expectantly._

"_I agreed to be his bride."_

_Shacking up with Aizen?_

_Ugh! Well whatever a happy ending was a happy ending now all she had to do._

"_Inoue come with me."_

"_Kuchiki san?"_

"_Come!"_

_()()()_

_When she played this out in her head 50 times over it had gone a lot more smoothly but now that her moment had finally come she was a nervous wreck_

'_**Get it together Kuchiki you can do this!'**_

_She had taken her princess to the Kuchiki estate_

_In her bedroom to be more specific_

_Nii-sama wouldn't mind since he and Renji were getting better acquainted on the floor below hers._

"_Kuchiki-san?"_

_She had blind folded the brunette, not to scare her but rather-_

"_Inoue I know this might uh-she trailed off and took those dainty hands in her own and tried again "Hime I know this is going to sound kind of sudden but-_

_The princess cut the raven-haired woman off "You're my secret admirer aren't you Kuchi-Rukia-san?"_

"_Just Rukia, drop the san."_

"_Oh well then can you please take the blind fold off Rukia. I want to see your face when I'm kissing you."_

_It was better than Rukia could've imagined._

_There was only one more thing that could make this moment even more perfect._

"_**IT HURTS!"**_

_No not that! God's did Renji have to be so damn loud? Half of Soul Society could probably hear him._

"_Is Abarai-kun in some kind of pain? Should we go help him?"_

_Rukia couldn't help herself. She started laughing._

"_I won't worry about him Hime, Byakuya nii-sama will take good care of him."_

"_**YOU BASTARD! I SAID IT HURTS!"**_

_A slight blush brushed her princesses' cheeks just then._

"_Oh I see. Well um-_

_The time for talking was over._

_Rukia leaned over and captured the brunette's mouth in a kiss._

_()()()_

"_K-Kuchiki-san I'm a little n-nervous."_

_Rukia smiled down at the beautiful princess spread out on her bed._

"_There's no reason to be nervous my Hime, trust me you'll enjoy this."_

_The princess let out a content sigh, "I like it when Ku-I mean I like it when Rukia calls me her Hime."_

_It wasn't rocket science._

_But it did require a certain amount of finesse _

_And a whole lot of licking._

_()()()_

_A pink tongue darted out and licked band of the damp lacy sky blue panties._

_Hands caressed smooth perfectly shaped thighs and then slowly and teasingly rolled the damp panties down._

_Silver-blues grew darker with lust at the sight of her princesses' perfect _

"_Hmm I seem to have found your treasure." A grin "And now to explore."_

_()()()_

_Rukia greedily ate her princesses'-licking and sucking every bit of-_

_The brunette let out a sharp cry "Ku-Rukia I'm going to-!_

"_That's right my Hime, let it all out."_

_()()()_

_The following morning at breakfast…_

"_Pass the syrup please."_

_Silver blues danced "Only if I get to lick it off of you later."_

"_Rukia I'd like for you to keep your hormones in check while at the breakfast table."_

"_Sure thing nii-sama."_

_Just then a certain tattooed redhead came hobbling in._

"_Morning Abarai-kun did you sleep well?"_

_The redhead mumbled something before pulling out a chair to sit down-_

_Less then a split second later he let out a hiss_

"_Everything alright Renji?"_

_Rukia tone was teasing._

_The red head glared at her and then through gritted teeth answered _

"_Everythin' is fine."_

_Rukia watched as Byakuya turned to the redhead and murmured._

"_Don't think that you can slack off today just because of last nights activities."_

_She let out a snort and then fondled her princess underneath the table-just to get the girls attention of course-no other reason_

_The princess was a splendid actress "Yes Kuchiki-san?"_

"_Let's go continue breakfast up in my bedroom."_

"_Hmm well okay."_

_END_

_Bottom Notes: Ending not so great. And I apologize for making it so drabble dream like ish but it fit or something. _


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia collection: All femmexfemme collection in which the bunny lover is the main star with the occasional splash of BL!

Warnings: AU, OOC, femme!Ichi, femme!Grimm, femme!Byakuya, language, grammar, punctuation, etc

Notes: Gli=Grimmjow, Yuya=Byakuya

Fic #2 (RukiaxOrihime, GliIchi, others)

(Pompoms and BonBons)

~ Of Cheerleaders, Book-worms and Self-Image~

1/3

_15 years and counting-yes 15 years and counting Kuchiki Rukia had gone through life constantly being compared to her older sister, Yuya._

_Yuya's hair was long, silky and shiny versus Rukia's own short, straw-like and dull hair. Yuya's skin was the color of an iced vanilla latte while Rukia's skin reminded many of a boring white dove . Yuya had brilliant silver-lilac eyes while Rukia was stuck with plain silver-blues. Yuya's face was like that of a noble empress where as Rukia's was round and child-like. Yuya had a body like that of an Olympic champion (tall, graceful, toned) while Rukia was short, clumsy and had a little bit of pouch around her tummy._

_Baby fat Yuya had called it but Rukia was no idiot-she had seen the way their grandfather had looked at her when the mayor had come for afternoon tea-the man had looked at her with disgust and disappointment. She was a disgrace to the Kuchiki household._

_No matter how hard she tried Rukia didn't have enough poise, charm, beauty or intellect. No matter how much she tried to imitate her sister-it was never enough._

_She had seen the way her two cousins (Starrk and Lilinette-non fraternal twins) had looked at her when she came to their 18th birthday party-even though Rukia had trued to select a cute tankini which would showcase the right curves-but they had looked at her with pity and half way through the party, Lilinette had pulled her to the side handing her a tiny unmarked bottle._

'_You should be able to shave a few pounds off with these,'_

_It had been a tempting offer. A easy solution. Quick and sure fire way to drop the unwanted weight from her body-and Rukia had almost gone through with it to if her bestfriend Gli hadn't shown up and-_

_()()()_

"Throw that away! This year will be our year Rukia. We don't need silly diet pills or overpriced dental products (Gli wore braces) Your body can be just as sexy as the next chick and my mouth can be just as pearly white, we just need to push ourselves!"

"You don't understand Gli, you're getting your braces off in a few months time anyway where as I have a long way to go."

"Bullshit! You just need to say goodbye to the granola and say hello to the non-fat yogurt!"

Rukia opened her mouth to protest "A-

"That does not mean you're going to starve yourself," Gli snorted, "You will still eat the standard three meals a day because its not about what you eat, it's about portion control."

"Gli I appreciate your faith in me but-

"Listen to me Rukia you will lose weight but you will do it the right way," electric blues flashed as the taller girl held up a flyer "We'll start tomorrow!"

"Yoga? Me?" Rukia wanted no part of that. "I'll be the laughing stock of the class, there's no way I'm going to-

Gli glared at the shorter girl "You know I'll just drag you there whether you like it or not."

Rukia sighed. "Alright fine I'll give yoga and yogurt a chance but if it doesn't work-

"It will and come September 1st everyone will want a piece of you!"

()()()

August 28th

This was it-THE TEST

The test that would tell her if she was doomed to be an ugly duckling for the rest of her high school life (which for a 16 year old girl seemed like forever) or had she finally transformed into a swan?

Kuchiki Rukia had set aside her beloved novels and granola for the whole summer and dedicated her days to yoga and non-fat yogurt.

And now the moment that she was both dreading and anxiously awaiting had come.

The raven-haired girl slid her pink and white bunny slippers off her feet and stepped onto the scale.

She almost felt like crying when she saw the numbers.

But instead she let out a triumphant yell of joy and quickly raced up to her bedroom so she could speed dial her best-friend Gli and tell her the good news.

()()()

_The act of flossing was a real pain in the ass-even more so when one had to move the string between each and every tiny wire._

And for a girl like Gli Jeagerjaques having perfect oral hygiene is a must. But really having braces flat out sucked!

The feel of metal in her mouth was never a pleasant-in addition it made her feel dirty which was completely unacceptable!

So every morning after she showered and dressed for the day, Gli would stand in front of the bathroom mirror and brush, gargle, floss, rinse her mouth (repeating these steps at least 6 times in a row) ensuring that every molar felt smooth on her tongue.

Then she'd grab her bright purple messenger bag off her bedroom door and fill it to the brim with textbooks and novels in at least 4 different languages (never mind that school hadn't even started yet) and only then would she head down stairs to have breakfast with the family.

()()()

Gli had only just reached for her fork when her cell phone went off.

She ignored her stepfather's glare and answered it.

"_Yeah?"_

_**("It's me.")**_

Well of course it was Rukia-Gli hadn't given her number out to anyone else but her best friend.

"_Did you need something?"_

Gli didn't mean to be rude but she didn't care much for pleasantries in the early morning-never mind that it was 10:00am.

Anything with an A.M. behind it was too early in her opinion.

_**("Are you busy?")**_

"_Not really."_

_**("Can you come over?"**_

"_That all depends. What's in it for me?"_

_**("Well I was thinki-**_

"Gli, you can call your friend later, we are eating breakfast now."

"Shut up old man! No one is talking to you!" The teen girl snarled at her stepfather (she had zero respect for a man who wrote trashy novels for a living!) before rising from the table, breakfast plate in hand.

Gli turned to her mother (the woman was currently feeding Gli's baby sister, Nel) "May I be excused?"

The woman shrugged as if she really didn't care one way or another what her daughter did.

Gli rolled her electric blues and then stomped back up the stairs.

()()()

"_Sorry about that Rukia. What were you saying?"_

_**("I was thinking we could take a trip to the mall before heading to the health club.")**_

"_Oh? Do I detect a grin of success in your tone Rukia?"_

There was a moment of silence and then…

The raven-haired girl was screaming out (_**"YES! I did it! I really did it this time Gli and I have you to thank for it.")**_

Gli snorted even though she was genuinely happy for her friend. "_You don't have to thank me Rukia, you did all the work I just-_

_**("You supported me the entire time even when I felt like giving up-you were there.")**_

"_That's what friends are for."_

_**("I know but still-)**_

"_Stop getting all sappy on me, you know I can't stand that shit."_

She could hear the girl giggling on the other end.

"_I'm hanging up now."_

_**("Okay. See you in 10!")**_

()()()

It was nice to go into the department store for once and be able to fit into a size 3. Which was ideal for Rukia. She had no desire to be a 1 or a double 0-that would have been a little too extreme.

_I haven't worn a size 3 since I was like 12._

She couldn't help herself she let out another squeal.

Gli was in the next dressing room over. The taller girl hadn't suffered with her weight like Rukia did but she had always expressed the desire to tone up her body.

Which is why her blue haired friend had worked her ass off all summer along side Rukia.

This wasn't like those daytime teen dramas.

Rukia hadn't decided to change herself so she could impress some hot guy or girl in school-she'd done it for herself.

She was had simply grown tiered of feeling like a blimp every time she looked in the mirror.

Course she certainly would not complain if she managed to catch the eye of a certain princess on the cheerleading squad.

()()()

"Give me an S."

"S!"

"Give me an E."

"E!"

"Give me an I."

"I!"

"Give me an R."

"R!"

"Give me an E."

"E!"

"Give me an I."

"I!"

"Give me a T."

"T!"

"Give me an E."

"E!"

"Give me an I." 

"I!"

"Give me a H-I-G-H!"

"H-I-G-H!"

"What does that spell?"

"Seireitei High!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Alright girls take 5."

Inoue Orihime rolled her gun metal gray's at the cheerleading captain, Cirucci Thunderwitch. She couldn't stand the way the purple haired senior walked around with her pig-snout high in the air, acting as though she were better than everyone else on the squad.

Couldn't stand the way the older girl flashed her panties at the crowd during half time games. Couldn't stand how Circucci bounced from one guy to the next on a weekly basis.

Who the hell was she showing off for any way?

School wasn't even officially back in session until Monday and-

"Orihime-chan, Ichigo-chan why aren't you girls cheering."

"Woo hoo let me hear it!"

"_Woo hoo_!"

"That's more like it."

Orihime snickered at the way her orange haired friend basically just mocked the older girl-but Circucci was to stupid to catch on.

When the girl walked away to powder her nose or shave her pits or whatever-Orihime leaned over and whispered, "You are so bad."

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Right, _like you didn't just mock Cirucci just now." 

"Well maybe a little." The orangette admitted after a moment or two. She moved into a stretch and continued "It's just I mean is it really necessary for her to yell like that when it's just the 8 of us."

Orihime let out a sigh and then mirrored Ichigo's action of stretching "You could do so much better than her Kurosaki-chan."

"You really think so?" Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nah."

"I'm serious you totally have this natural 'leader-type- aura around you and didn't you say your mother was the captain of her squad back in her day?"

"Well she was on the dance squad actually but-

The brunette interrupted the orangette "Point is you're better than Cirucci, Kurosaki-chan."

"I don't know Inoue I mean me a captain?" The shorter girl frowned. She didn't seem too fond of the idea.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about and plus," A grin "The squad actually_ likes_ and respects you. If you were captain everyone would get a chance in the spotlight, not just a showboat like that witch!"

"I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama, Inoue."

"You won't be causing drama. On the contrary everyone will love you and more importantly," gray eyes twinkled "I know a certain someone won't be able to keep her eyes off you."

The orangette turned a little pink just then. "Shh! Not so loud someone might here you."

The princess giggled. The strawberry was so silly at times. "You're one of the most popular girl's in school Kurosaki-chan, what do you care if the others find our about your crush on G-mph!"

"Ladies fondle each other on your own time I'm trying to run a practice session here!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes and removed her hand from Inoue's mouth.

The brunette giggled once more and then turned to her with a challenge "If you don't say something to her this year, then I will!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia collection: All femmexfemme collection in which the bunny lover is the main star with the occasional splash of BL!

And why? Because it's what Ane-chan likes!

Warnings: AU, OOC, femme!Ichi, femme!Grimm, femme!Byakuya, language, grammar, punctuation, etc

Notes: Gli=Grimmjow, Yuya=Byakuya

Fic #2 (RukiaxOrihime, GliIchi, others)

**(Pompoms and BonBons)**

~ Of Cheerleaders, Book-worms and Self-Image~

2/3

It was just a few short days into the new school year and Rukia could already notice a difference in the way the rest of the student body was treating her.

Take for example…

"Grade A Beef Cake" and Captain of the lacrosse team, Hisagi Shuhei. He had come up to the raven-haired girl right when she was heading outside to meet Gli for lunch at their favorite spot. In the back of the school where all of the faculty members kept their expensive shiny cars-sitting on top of the hoods-or rather the hood of one specific car belonging to their history teacher-

Aizen Suzu-It was no secret that Gli hated the woman with every fiber of her being although 'til this day she had never told Rukia why.

Shuhei wrapped an arm around Rukia "Gotta say Kuchiki I'm loving the new look. Wanna be my girl this week?"

Aside from the fact that Rukia had long since made up her mind that she preferred girls over boys, she really had no desire to be with a sleaze like Shuhei.

Tempting as it was to slap him or gut him (whichever) Rukia knew that making enemies with one of the most popular jocks in school would surely sabotage any chance she had of becoming a true sawn. So she turned him down politely "I'm flattered but no thank you."

It was simple, sweet and to the point.

Now he would walk away and-

Fuck being polite! The bastard had just grabbed her ass.

Rukia whirled around and punched the black-haired teen in his sleazy face. Yes punched! Slapping was for big breasted bimbos and Rukia was neither.

She adjusted the strap on her messenger bag and stepped out into the afternoon light.

She hadn't expected to see the cheerleading princess to be stubbing a cigarette out-she wasn't even aware that Inoue Orihime even smoked-didn't seem like the type.

'_Hmm well I of all people should know better not to judge a person based on looks alone."_

The auburn haired girl looked royally pissed off about something or at someone?-Rukia had no way of knowing nor did she really care-or so she tried to tell herself when those gun metal grays gave her a non-so-subtle once over.

Rukia shook her head.

The sun was getting to her-there was no way the princess had-

()()()

Gli knew what she was doing would anger her raven-haired friend-but she'd just have to make it up to Rukia later because right now she had far more pressing matters to attend to.

The blue-haired girl had put it off for as long as she could-but it was getting to the point where she couldn't even think straight anymore-which was a very bad thing for a girl like her.

In addition to her regular and AP classes, Gli had signed up for pre-college credit courses this year.

It was Gli's wish to go to an Ivy League School but she would never accomplish her goal if distractions kept getting in the way.

Distractions meaning a certain cheerleading strawberry and her perfectly perky breasts-she'd swear the orangette did it on purpose-wearing skin-tight clothes and those fucking lace stockings! Sitting at the front of the classroom so she could flirt with a professor in each class-Kurosaki Ichigo-Grade A Tease-is what she was!

Batting those perfectly curled orange lashes, wrapping her peach tinted bow shaped mouth around an apple green lollipop.

The icing on the cake had been when the strawberry had "accidentally" dropped her towel on the floor in the locker room after gym class and "graciously" accepted another towel from the preppy little princess in training, incoming freshman Hinamori Momo.

Much like the majority of Seireitei High, Hinamori worshipped the ground the strawberry walked on.

It made Gli want to fuckin' hurl!

Especially when instead of owning up to being a shameless tease-Kurosaki continuously played the "I'm so innocent" card.

Gli wanted to just take the orangette over her knee and-

But she didn't have the time to play "dominate the not-so-clueless strawberry-above everything else studying must come first.

Gli had already wasted the summer at the yoga studio with Rukia when she really should have been up in her bedroom working on her-

"Getting away from it all huh? Can't say I blame you."

()()()

Rukia's already sour mood increased ten fold when she showed up at the parking lot only to find that Gli was not there.

'_Probably in the library.'_

The raven-haired girl let out a sigh before climbing on top of the trunk of the car.

It was better this way. She could let her mind wander and-

"Mind if I join you?"

Rukia blinked her silver-blues-surely the princess hadn't actually followed her?

"I like what you've done with your hair this year."

No. It wasn't a dream. There in all her royal glory stood the princess.

The afternoon sun gave her auburn mane more of a golden glow (Like a fucking halo!) Her gun metal grays were covered up by baby blue designer sunglasses. Out of her uniform for once-dressed in a white v-neck 3 quarter sleeve blouse, baby blue skirt and white and blue polka dotted tennis shoes.

The princess still appeared to be awaiting some kind of reply.

Rukia wasn't really sure what to say. She hadn't done much with her hair, just a slight trim and-

Ah well a compliment was a compliment and it's not every day she got one from the princess so…

"Thank you."

With out further warning the brunette climbed on top of the trunk and then rested her head on Rukia's shoulder.

The raven-haired girl wasn't sure what to do. First her princess had talked to her and now she snuggling up against her.

It was like a dream (or a nightmare?) she honestly couldn't be sure-too soon to tell-

"You're kinda comfy Rukia-san but I kinda miss the kangaroo pouch."

Rukia couldn't tell if the princess was complimenting or insulting her. She frowned.

"I think kangaroos are cute really you know," the princess continued babbling, completely oblivious to the way Rukia had stiffened. "The way they hop and take care of their young-(petite hands rested on her stomach) Rukia's frown turned into a glare-What the fuck did the princess think she was doing.

"I bet you'd be a good mother Rukia-san."

WTF? What right did this stupid cheerleader have to call Rukia by her firs name anyway?

"Why are you doing this?"

The brunette lifted her head off Rukia's shoulder "I think you're cute, that's pretty much all the reason I need.

Rukia felt her heart thump a little-still

"Who put you up to this?"

The princess looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Rukia wasn't buying it for a minute!

"You don't even know me." Silver blues hardened. "Why are y-?"

"Of course I know you. I know you like granola, trail mix and rice chex as an afternoon snack. I know you shower with Sakura blossom body wash. I know you used to have a crush on Ukitake-sensei. I know you're the 3rd smartest person in school and," a devilish smirk (which seemed totally and completely out of character) "You pack quite the punch. Hisagi-kun is going to have one nasty shiner come morning."

Rukia wasn't sure what to think or say-

2 years and not once could she ever recall having the princess speaking to her-let alone acknowledging her existence. The head that was previously on her shoulder now moved to her lap, "You don't mind if I just lie here for awhile do you?"

"Well-

"The cafeteria was too noisy today. I just wanted to get out and feel the sunshine you know?"

"Um-

""It's kind of funny."

"What is funny?"

"It's just I always thought Rukia-san was more talkative."

"I don't know you and we're not-

"But we could be," a delicate smile "Just because I'm a cheerleader and you're a-well not a cheerleader, that doesn't mean we can't be friends," the smirk returned "Or perhaps more?"

Okay now Rukia was convinced that this surely must be some type of prank or bet-

She had no one to blame but herself really-if only she hadn't

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Rukia-san. It certainly was not my intention."

The princess was smiling so genuinely just then-Rukia felt herself melt a little-

"Well I always find that sharing a sandwich is better than eating alone so-want half?"

()()()

Gli couldn't explain the current-

What the fuck was the strawberry cheerleader doing in the library?

Surely the orangette had better things to do besides-

"Chemistry huh? Between you and me I always thought the class was pretty much a waste of time."

"Did you need something?"

Gli's voice held no warmth. She didn't have time to play nice and cordial with Kurosaki Ichigo-didn't even bother glancing at the orangette. She continued reviewing her notes for her next class-Gli didn't think much of chemistry either-the smell of chemicals going up her overly sensitive nose did not appeal to her in the least-but it was necessary. Just as all subjects were necessary.

Gli had no desire to sit at home and play demure little house wife-she had no desire to march to the beat of a man's drum-in fact in Gli's ideal universe she'd rather be the-

"Not really. Just figured you could use some company I mean it's so quiet in here and-

"Fuck off!"

"There's no need to be so vulgar I'm just trying to be fri-

Shit! Was it really necessary for the strawberry to sit so damn close? Hadn't the girl ever heard of personal space?

"I have no interest in friendship."

"Okay so you have no interest in becoming friends with a girl like me, I understand." A pause "I'll let you have the honor of becoming my new tutor then."

What the fuck?

At last Gli took her eyes off her textbook and looked at the strawberry.

Still wearing a tight fitted tee but the shorter girl had traded in her skirt and heels for white washed hip hugging blue jeans and orange/white sneakers. She had pulled her long orange locks up into high pigtails and traded in her lollipop for grape bubblegum.

Eyes sparkling "Just kidding." The orangette turned to leave-Gli should have let her leave but instead she grabbed the strawberry by the forearm.

()()()

To Be Concluded


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia collection: All femmexfemme collection in which the bunny lover is the main star with the occasional splash of BL!

And why? Because Ane-chan is slowly corrupting me. Thanks Ane-chan.

Warnings: AU, OOC, femme!Ichi, femme!Grimm, femme!Byakuya, language, grammar, punctuation, etc

Notes: Gli=Grimmjow, Yuya=Byakuya

Fic #2 (RukiaxOrihime, GliIchi, others)

(Pompoms and BonBons)

_**~ Of Cheerleaders, Book-worms and Self-Image~**_

_**3A**_

_**3B will be coming soon!**_

_**~Thanks for Reading~**_

Sure the princess claimed that she was simply flicking a bug away but if that was the case then why had her fingers lingered on the area right between Rukia's breasts.

The raven-haired girl suddenly wished she hadn't worn her baby yellow push up bra-sure it did it's job well enough but-

"What are you doing?"

The cheerleading princess had grown bolder-

Lips, light, barely a flutter, a tease-

Rukia felt her face growing warm-really couldn't the princess just have given her a proper kiss before deciding to dive right in like-

It did feel quite wonderful though-soft warm lips gently peppering her sensitive skin, starting from the collar-bone and then gradually moving in between her breasts-

Soft delicate hands rubbing Rukia's shoulders before giving said breasts a grope-or two or three-

Really of all the things she had expected from the princess Rukia had never though the other girl would be such a

'_Pervert.'_

Thumbs brushing along her nipples-Rukia felt her face flushing even more-hell she even started panting-

She was a little irritated with herself at the moment though-not only was she sitting her passively while the other girl molested her she also-

()()()

_No distractions! No distractions! No distractions!_

Like a fucking mantra it played in her head over and over.

The strawberry was the biggest fucking distraction in Gli's universe.

Gli knew this and yet she had grabbed the orangette by the forearm and-

She was loving the feel of the tiny blue veins twitching underneath her grip-

Rather than trying to pull her arm back, the strawberry cheerleader had moved in closer-if she felt pain she was masking it well.

A soft pink had blossomed on her naturally peach tinted cheekbones-she was just slightly out of breath as she stood on her tiptoes in order to whisper in Gli's ear.

"_I'm not really doing anything after school today, if you'd like to come over and find out what color panties I'm wearing, let me know."_

Gli was so stunned by the strawberry's words (even though a part of her knew she shouldn't be) that it took her a few minutes to piece it all together-took her even longer to realize that the orangette had managed to free her arm from the tight grip.

And now the shorter girl was looking up at her with-well Gli couldn't quite figure out what kind of look the orangette was giving her but-

Just then her cell phone went off

"Yeah?"

There was babbling and cooing sound followed by

(_**Gli where the hell are you? Your mother left for work hours ago and I sure as hell can't get any work done with this brat throwing up all over me-get your ass home or you can kiss any chance you had at getting into an Ivy League school goodbye!)**_

Gli immediately felt her mood turning sour.

How dare that asshole talk to her like that!

"Is something wrong?"

The strawberry cheerleader sounded concerned.

Gli felt some of her anger slip away even more so when the orangette stood on her tiptoes again-this time placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling back-

_**(Gli are you listening to me?)**_

Gli fully intended on grabbing the orangette just then-showing the shorter girl what a real kiss was but-

(**Damn it Gli answer me!)**

"Yeah yeah I'll be home in 20."

_**(Don't you take that tone with me you ungrateful little b-)**_

Gli snapped her phone shut-vowing that she would castrate the bastard that was her stepfather one day.

She opened her mouth fully intending on telling the orangette that she'd take a reign check but-

"Meet me tomorrow morning, 5 am in the girl's locker room and I'll give you something good." 

Purring-the strawberry was fucking purring.

Gli couldn't decide if she was more annoyed or turned on.

She settled on sneering "What's the matter strawberry get into a lil' fight with your favorite boy-toy?"

Why Gli was being nasty she honestly couldn't say but-

The orangette's face twisted into a hideous glare

"I don't have a boy-toy and even if I did I-argg why must you be such an impossible bitch?"

The moment Gli slapped the strawberry in the face she regretted it-she never meant to strike the other girl but-but she really didn't have the patience to deal with-

The strawberry gave as good as she got apparently-

Gli was growing excited now-

She never planned on letting the strawberry get to her like this but-

'_This is the most fun I've had in days. Let's see if I can push her even more.'_

()()()

There was something about the raven-haired beauty that brought out the inner Orihime. She just couldn't stop herself once she approached the other girl-she just had to have her!

It was almost as though a great demon or something had taken over her body-her mind wasn't even fully registering what her hands and lips were doing to the shorter girl-Rukia-san just tasted so damn good-no better than good-

Orihime felt ravenous-

It seemed perfectly natural to grab and fondle and squeeze-felt perfectly natural to undress the raven-haired beauty in the late afternoon sunlight-

Yes the princess had dimly noted that they had wound up skipping 8th, 9th and 10th period plus study hall-it would probably result in detention-possibly even get her suspended from the squad-but at the moment the auburn haired girl simply did not care.

Why she had waited around to make a move this year well-for the longest time she'd been torn between feelings she felt for her best friend Kurosaki-chan and her long-time crush, Rukia-san.

Admittedly Orihime still harbored some feelings for the orangette who had captured the eyes of many but-

'_Kurosaki-chan only has eyes for Gli and I don't wanna get in the way of her happiness-besides'_

A wicked smirk threatened to break out onto the princess' face-her raven-haired beauty was truly a mystery-

Up until today Orihime had been convinced that her crush was just playing hard to get-believed the shorter girl had purposely dressed in baggy clothes to down play her looks-truly believed that Rukia-san surely had some kind of 'friends with benefits' type relationship with Gli-

But nope the raven-haired beauty was none of those things-she was actually quite-well fragile and shy were not quite the words that the princess would use in order to describe the girl beneath her but-

"Hey you can't do that!"

She wanted to claim Rukia-san's lips just then-silence the other girl saying something along the lines of 'Hush my sweet moon-goddess you'll enjoy this-

Okay so maybe some of the rumors were true-but not entirely-

Rumor: She had posed nude in April edition of 'Release' magazine.

Fact: Orihime was not embarrassed or afraid to show off her body-she knew she was good looking so why hide a good blessing

Rumor: The last chemistry teacher had been forced to abandon her post because the princess had seduced her.

Fact: Rangiku-san was indeed a beautiful older woman and Orihime had indeed gone over to the woman's house once but-

There was nothing wrong with harmless flirting-there was nothing wrong with-

"I'm serious you need to stop that right now-"

Hmm yes even though the kangaroo pouch was gone it made way for a sexy-

Orihime stopped lazily trailing her tongue along the raven-haired girls tight stomach so she could-

"You would look even sexier with a silver hoop Rukia-san."

()()()

Rukia blinked her silver-blues-at last her princess had come up for air and she was-

"What?"

"And just in time for my party costume party on Saturday you could be my private belly dancer."

Rukia bolted up-not caring if knocked the princess away from her-this was too much too fast-it just didn't add up-

'_Fuck what the hell is wrong with me? How could I have-?'_

"You're angry again. Why are you always so angry with me Rukia-san? I didn't mean to-

Rukia couldn't deal with this right now-her princess was all over her-literally only a few licks away from diving into her shaved muff-

Which wasn't a bad thing but-

'_Some one put her up to this I just know it-there's no way in hell she'd ever want to be with somebody like me. Hell that sleaze Shuhei is probably hiding behind one of the other cars or up on the roof top or something-both of them probably planned this from-_

_Let's play 'corner, tease and then full on humiliate the ugly duckling'_

_Ha! Fucking ha!..._

Karma was a bitch and they (the beef cake and the princess would get their fucking just desserts.)

Oh Rukia would go to the princess' party all right-to crash it-and then together she and Gli would fucking tear all the plastic Barbie doll wannabees a new ass hole-

It might even be fun-

A pretty little thing like her slutty and shameless and positively evil princess bleeding from ever pore-

Yes even in dear sweet Hime-chan would look-

Rukia couldn't let the other girl know that she had figured out her game. No she would play along and then strike when the time was right!

The stupid cheerleader wouldn't know what hit her.

"I'm not angry I'm just-this is a little too fast I mean,"

_(Cue the uber sugar-coated girly voice)_

"Let's wait a little while and get to know each other better."

Those damn gun-metal grays looked excited-hopeful-

"Does this mean you'll come to my party?"

"Well um yes I mean um maybe I mean-

Rukia felt her brain melt a little when at last the evil lips touched her own-

So soft-so sweet-so f-ing

NO!

She could not be swept up in this evil cheerleader's trap-made to look like an even bigger fool-

She pushed the auburn haired girl away and forced a grin on her face-

"I'd love to."

()()()

"What can you possibly offer somebody like me? A free strip show? There's really no point since I've already seen everything there is to see-hell everyone has seen everything you have to offer-so unless you recently pierced your clit I think it would be best for both of us if you kept your clothes on."

Her blue-haired crush was insulting her-saying horrible things about her and yet all Ichigo could think about was how much she wished to run her fingers through the wild mane-run her lips around the other girls big beautiful-

"Gotta say I'm kinda diggin' the pigtails though-must be how you pick up all your sugar daddies eh?"

Most people were turned off by metal mouths but the orangette had always found it interesting-tiny little wires pulling stubborn teeth into place-indeed she could see nothing wrong with Gli's teeth but then again she'd over heard that the girl was getting them removed soon so-

Still the way the sparkled-glittered really-it was fascinating to a girl like Ichigo.

She couldn't really explain why but she was kind of always drawn to people with imperfections and oddities. Strange or unconventional beauties-

She'd experimented with both guys and girls a time or two-

The most memorable were half siblings-

Noila Jiruga and Hirako Shinji.

Noila had had dark hair, large teeth, long limbs, mismatched eyes and a wicked tongue.

Shinji had had blond hair, large teeth, toned torso, naughty hands.

The orangette had been seriously disappointed when the duo just up and left one day-

Course she didn't feel too crushed since she still had her Gli-yes her Gli-while it was true she hadn't made an official move up until a few moments ago-

The blue-haired girl had captured her attention years ago-back in middle school-

Granted they weren't even in the same school-from rival schools actually but-

Every day like clock work the orangette would watch as the half Canadian girl-

"Ichigo-san have you seen Aizen-sensei around, we were supposed to go over the-oh I see you're in the middle of a conversation with-Leach was it?"

()()()

Hina_**FUCKING**_mori Momo had the audacity to bastardize her name like that!

Gli wanted to punch the other girl in the face-knock her out the nearest window or down a flight of stairs-she wanted to-

Why the fuck was her strawberry smiling at this munchkin-whore-in-a training bra?

That smile should be reserved for Gli's electric blues only-

She could put a stop to it-no Gli would put a stop to it-!

But first she had to head home and check in on her little sister Nel.

Then she had to get in an hour or two of studying but once all of that out of the way 'Operation Seduce Strawberry Cheerleader' would be put in motion.

For now she would bid the orangette good bye-

Smacking that pert little ass-HARD!

Delighting in the yelp of surprise-

Loving the way the stupid freshman's boring browns flashed with jealously-

'_That's right bitch-take a good hard look!' _thought Gli

()()()

Ichigo was a bit disappointed that her crush had finally shown some genuine interest in her only to collect her things and fly out of the library so damn fast-she had been nothing more than a white and blue blur-

She wanted to chase after Gli-

Wanted to-

"You'll help me find her right Ichigo-san?"

Right but she couldn't-because she had agreed to help the underclassman-Hinamori because that is what a good upper classman did-

The orangette pushed all thoughts of chasing after the blue haired girl to the side for the moment and focused her energy on being a good role model for the young girl.

()()()

Rukia knew what she had to do. She had to go find Gli and-

Never mind-Gli found her-

A blur of blue and white-her friend was running so damn fast she almost-

"Gli!"

The blue haired girl skidded to a halt, looking a little irritated. "Rukia, what is it?" 

"Well 2 things 1) Next time tell me when you're going to blow me off and 2) I've been invited to a party and I'll need a costume for Saturday."

Gli cocked a brow. "What party?"

"The princess' party."

Gli snorted. "Why would you want to waste your time with those airheads."

Rukia frowned. That wasn't very fair. "I don't see how spending some time with Hime is all that different from you spending some time with the strawberry."

"Hime? Since when do you call her Hime?"

To be honest Rukia didn't know-it just slipped out of her mouth-could it be that when the cheerleader was kissing her earlier that she had injected her with some type of drug?

No that would just be-

"Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head. "Anyway I just need a costume for Saturday and I was hoping that my best friend would be there to support me but-

(_'Time to lay on the guilt trip.')_

"I guess I'll just ask Yuya-nee or something, even though she'll probably wear a frown on her face and insult me the entire time we're there but shopping alone is just-who would want to do something like that? Not even I, miss blimp, am that lame."

The blue haired girl glared at her. "You are not a blimp, you never were now shut up before I smack you."

Rukia's silver blue's sparkled. "Is that a promise?"

Gli was not impressed. "Make you a deal if you stop acting stupid I'll help you pick out a suitable costume for Saturday and I'll even accompany you there."

"Uh huh I bet you will," Rukia's tone was playful now "Thinking of purchasing a sexy little cat costume and asking a certain strawberry to pet you."

Gli smirked. "Something like that."

()()()

She really wasn't prepared for drama though.

Or rather make that-

"How could she do this to me?" Hinamori wailed as Ichigo ushered the younger girl through the door.

Why she had decided to bring the freshman back to her house-the orangette honestly couldn't say-but she had to do something.

Rumor had it Hinamori Momo was quite unstable and tended to do extreme things from time to time-namely when someone or someone would piss her off-

Or break her heart as was the case right now-

It was painfully obvious to anyone with a brain that Aizen-sensei was in a long term and loving relationship with Ginna-sensei.

'_But apparently,'_ thought Ichigo _'Hinamori doesn't have much of a brain.'_

Aside from that did a fourteen girl honestly believe that a 30 something year old woman would love her?

Course Ichigo knew she couldn't say this to the freshman-she'd have to handle the situation delicately.

Starting with inviting the younger girl in her kitchen for an ice cream sundae-a fattening yet deliciously wonderful comfort food.

"What does that snake have that I don't have?"

Hinamori's large brown eyes were red and puffy-bits of snot started running from her nose-

Ichigo kind wanted to smack the girl and tell her to just grow up but the orangette had a feeling that that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

So instead she rose to her feet and grabbed the tissue box from the living room.

Hinamori accepted it with a small smile. "Thanks Ichigo-san," a pause as she blew her nose "And I just want you to know that in spite of all the rumors I never believed that you slept with the entire lacrosse team."

Ichigo felt the vein above her right brow twitch and forced herself to kick down her irritation at the younger girls' words.

()()()

Later that night…

After Gli had tucked Nel in bed, she and Rukia had raced up to her room and together the two girls had pulled out the sleeping bags and pillows like old times and camped right on the floor and discussed what the game plan for Saturday Night would be.

The blue haired girl was even more determined to 'have a few words' with the princess after her raven-haired friend had told her about what the princess had done.

'_Bitch-that stupid ass bitch wait 'til I get my hands on her-!'_

()()()

Meanwhile in Rukia's mind-

_Why can't I get that stupid kiss out of my head?-it's freaking haunting me-!_

_Why the hell did I let her do all that stuff to me?_

_Why the hell did I agree in the first place?_

_Because I wanted her since practically forever even though I know damn well I'm way out of her league._

_But she claimed that she has liked me for a long time too didn't she?_

_Argg this is no damn annoying-what the hell am I supposed to-I mean I know I said I'd crash her party but-_

The raven-haired girl looked over at her friend-Gli's nose was buried in her chemistry book but she didn't seem to be getting any actual reading done-Rukia glanced at the clock and then back down at Gli's text-the same page-the girl had been on the same page for the last half hour.

That was not the Gli that Rukia knew.

_Wonder what happened to her?_

_Hell why wonder I'll just come out and ask her?_

_When I tried to ask earlier-all she had was the strawberry cheerleader had been flirting with her-_

_Which is a little weird in the first place since Ichigo-san really doesn't seem like the flirting type despite all the rumors-hell I wouldn't be surprised if she-_

"Gli what happened?"

Gli blinked and then looked over at Rukia.

"What?"

"I asked you what happened between you and your strawberry? You said she was flirting with you-what exactly did she say?"

The blue haired girl furrowed her brows and then glared at her friend. "Who cares? I don't have time for Kurosaki's silly little games-hell I don't even have time to go to that stupid party-

"Well you don't have to be so bitchy I mean you're the one who invited me over-if you'd rather be alone with your books I'll call up Yuya-nee right now and-

"Don't be so fucking dumb Rukia! I'm just saying this is a big year for me, unlike_ you_ I don't have a grandfather who can flash cash around-I can't just waltz on to any campus of my choosing. I have been working my ass of for this and I'm not going to let anyone fuck it up for me!"

"I understand you're under stress Gli but there's no reason to take your anger out on me especially when you know damn well that I have to work just as hard as you do in order to even-

"Yeah, yeah I know," a sigh "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you Rukia it's just-I was caught off guard today-and I didn't like it you know because-

Rukia snorted. Yeah she knew all about her best friends control issues.

"So your saying a certain strawberry was just a little more ripe then you thought she was and now you're having doubts."

The blue-haired girl's cheeks flushed a little.

"Not doubts but-

"Well if it's any constellation I felt thrown off my game too-well not that I ever had much of a game-but I swear my brain practically went to mush-

Gli looked thoughtful for a few minutes before a smirk made it's way back on to her face.

She shut her textbook.

She already knew all of the material anyway.

Plus she was always up early no matter how late she went to bed so-she could review the text one more time while she was going through her daily hygiene routine.

"So the strawberry and the princess had a few moves that left us a little flustered, so what it's not the end of the fucking world? Next time we see them we'll just have to return the favor ten-fold."

Rukia was liking the sound of this-liking it perhaps a little too much. "What did you have in mind?"

()()()

The following day…

TBConcluded 3B


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia collection: All femmexfemme collection in which the bunny lover is the main star with the occasional splash of BL!

And why? Because Ane-chan is slowly corrupting me. Thanks Ane-chan.

Warnings: AU, OOC, femme!Ichi, femme!Grimm, femme!Byakuya, language, grammar, punctuation, etc

Notes: Gli=Grimmjow, Yuya=Byakuya

Fic #2 (RukiaxOrihime, GliIchi, others)

(Pompoms and BonBons)

~ Of Cheerleaders, Book-worms and Self-Image~

FINALE

Gli did consider what would might have happened if she had met the strawberry cheerleader in the girls' locker room.

Went to so far as to let the scenario play out in her head.

Only she wouldn't announce her rival but rather-

_The orangette's back would be turned away from the door-she would be doing her morning stretches in between eating cotton candy-the sticky treat would be all over her finger tips and lips._

_Gli would approach just as the strawberry was licking her index finger-grab the cotton candy out of the orangette's hands and finish off the last bit._

_Then she would turn the strawberry cheerleader around to face her and rip her cute little too-tight top in half-_

_The blue haired girl would trace the fine lines and curves of the other girls body with her finger tips-then she would guide the strawberry's sticky fingers downwards-_

_Inside the cheerleaders skirt-meeting warm, waxed and slightly damp flesh_

_She'd nip the orangette's ear and _

'_Touch yourself.'_

_And with trembling fingers the strawberry would comply-_

The sound of a book being slammed down on top of the desk ripped Gli from her daydream.

She turned to glare at one Sarugaki Hiyori, a blonde freckled faced classmate of hers.

And received a hard smack on the head-

Hiyori and her damn red flip-flops!

"If I have to sit though another year of watching you making moon eyes at the berry I'll gouge my own eyes out."

Gli shrugged-she didn't give a damn what the freckled faced blonde did or didn't do. "No skin off my back."

It was the blonde's turn to glare "Go ahead continue on doing nothing but don't be surprised if someone else steals the berry away."

()()()()

_Rukia never cared much for piercings so why she was considering it was anyone's guess-probably the damn princess-seemed to have some sort of weird control over her._

_Rukia should be running for the exit door but she found she couldn't move-this little voice in her head-_

_A belly ring-sure they could be interesting but they could also get easily infected, swollen, itchy, full of pus-yeah didn't sound to promising or appealing to Rukia_

_Perhaps a tattoo-even Yuya-nee had one-Rukia wasn't sure where her older sister had it but-but that didn't matter-she wasn't doing this to be like her sister she was doing this to-_

_Wait a minute! Why should she want to-_

_()()_

_The princess is dressed in leather, her high pitched voice had dropped (probably from all the damn cigarettes) she had a nose ring, and her auburn hair was-_

"_What'll it be baby?"_

_Beyond fucking weird and a little disturbing and yet Rukia let the rest of her little daydream play out._

_As if in a trance she followed the princess into one of the back rooms and sat down in one of the chairs._

_The princess would then instruct her to strip down and Rukia would have no objections._

_The moment those delicate yet perverse hands touched her bare skin-_

_The princess instructed Rukia to lie on her side-_

_It was decided she would get a tattoo-a female figure swinging from a silver moon-_

_()()_

_Rukia couldn't even remember feeling a single pin prick of a needle-let alone several-she couldn't remember much of anything-it was a strange a day dream indeed._

_The only thing she could remember is that evil tongue making it's way down in between her thighs-_

_Her princess was skilled even here in daydream world-something that seriously irritated the crap out of Rukia._

_()()_

_She turned the tables and literally knocked the princess down on to the grungy floor-ripping off lacy pink panties (my how original, snort) _

_Rukia licked and bit the princess' perfect skin-_

_And when that didn't get the desired reaction-_

_She wasted little to no time in getting a bit rougher-shoving three fingers inside the cheerleading princess-_

_Rukia delighted in the domination she now had over the other girl-now all she had to do was-_

The sound of a door being slammed open startled the raven-haired girl.

"Kuchiki what the hell are you doing in here? Risa-sensei is ready to shit a brick!"

()()()

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and then Friday rolled around…

It was decided that Gli and Rukia would skip school-something the blue haired girl really wasn't fond of-didn't have any desire to ruin her perfect attendance record-didn't wish to retake a test that she could finish in under 5 minutes-which is why Rukia had agreed to letting Gli go to her chemistry class and take the test-

It was decided that they would meet up again in the student parking lot and from there, they would hit the road in order to drive 70, 80 miles to Quincy Costume and Candy Shop-why the owner's made both candy and clothes was anyone's guess.

In truth Rukia didn't care since she had a taste for butter creams all morning.

Indeed it was probably unwise to show up on school grounds after calling off sick but-

"Must be fate Kuchiki, we keep running into each other like this."

Clearly Hisagi Shuhei couldn't take a hint-bandaged nose and all-sticking his head through the open window of Gli's Jaguar (bastard better not scratch or scuff the paint-Gli would have both their heads!)

Rukia did not offer a reply-not that it seemed to matter one way or another-the jock was leaning in so damn close she could practically taste his breakfast.

It made her some what queasy-she hated the smell of greasy bacon.

"Surely you didn't injure your head along with your nose and forget that I am not interested in you."

The cocky grin slipped away a little. "I know your kind Kuchiki, play hard to get only to turn around when you think no one is looking and-

"Honestly Hisagi-san I leave you alone for one minute and you go and harass an innocent girl in parking lot, a snort, "Guess I'm gonna have to get a leash for you."

Rukia blinked. She knew that voice but why was-

The jock turned in order to answer the new comer. "Well I mean you can hardly blame me Ichigo, seeing as you refuse to go out with me and Hime is all mad with me for some reason-gotta move on to the next best thing right?"

Rukia frowned-she did not like the sound of that-

"That is the lamest-not to mention one of the sleaziest things to come out of your mouth yet-and to here I was thinking of asking you to keep me company since I'm going to pick up our new uniforms but n-

Rukia watched as the cocky jock turned into a whipped puppy just then-running to the orangette and getting down on his knees begging for-

"Please let me come with you I'll be good I swear!"

The strawberry looked amused but said nothing.

Rukia felt her frown turn into a full on glare.

It was no secret that the cheerleader and Hisagi were on close terms but-

"You okay Kuchiki?"

The orangete had approached the vehicle-her eyes sparkling.

"Fine!" Rukia snapped out.

The strawberry frowned. "Look I know it looks like some kind of-

Rukia didn't care to hear the other girls' excuses-she narrowed her silver blues at the orangette "You fuck with Gli and you'll be sipping out of a straw for the rest of your life!"

()()()

"Hey you!"

Gli hated many things but being addressed as YOU really boiled her blood.

What the fuck did the princess want?

"I have a name."

"Yes um of course you do, it's uh Gli-san right?"

Well gee look at that the princess has a brain.

"What do you want?"

"Um just to talk I mean I-I guess0

Gli did not have the patience for this. "Spit it out already!"

"What kind o flowers does Rukia-san like?" 

WTF?

Where the hell had that come from? Just what was the princess up to-more important why was-

"Rukia is allergic to flowers."

The auburn haired girl looked crestfallen. "Oh um what else does she like then?"

"The answer should be pretty fucking obvious even to an over inflated, over plucked, over powdered twit like you princess!"

"I'm not a twit!" The princess' gun metal grays grew hard.

Gli was some what impressed. Impressed enough to tell the girl a little something. "She likes rabbits."

The auburn haired girl seemed to consider these words for a moment. And then she leaned in to whisper in Gli's ear.

'_Wanna know a secret about Kurosaki-chan? The kind of secret she only ever shared with me?"_

Secret about her strawberry-well that certainly did sound-

"Ladies the time for gossip is over. Return to your seats."

"Eat me!"

Gli didn't know what it was. But there was something about Aizen-sensei-really boiled her blood. Maybe it was because the woman was a dirty shameless-

"Psst!"

()()()

Orihime was a bit startled when the blue haired girl started growling. But then she felt like smirking inwardly when she realized something-Gli and Kurosaki-chan were so much alike-when angry, both girls tended to-

"Aizen-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Um may I be excused I just received an urgent message from my Nii-san and-

But the woman was no longer paying attention to her-so Orihime decided to scribble down the secret, toss it to the blue haired girl and skip the rest of class.

She didn't feel like doing much of anything-especially since her moon goddess hadn't bothered to show her face today.

'_I do hope she'll be able to make it to my party.'_

()()()

That night…

"So a genie huh?"

Rukia and Gli were up in Gli's room again putting the final touches on their costumes.

"Yes I figured since I don't know what to give her as a present I'll just grant her three wishes."

Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since a large part of the raven-haired girl was still convinced that the princess had it out for her-that she would show up to the party-and the other girl would play a prank on her-as part of some bet or some equally cliché crap-

But the small part of Rukia, the dreamer, the romantic just wished to give the princess a birthday she'd never forget-plus it was just tacky to show up to a party with out a present.

"Hmm okay get that but what's with the furry printed handcuffs?" Gli raised a brow.

"Well I found them in Yuya-nee's room actually earlier when I was cleaning up."

"Heh," a perverted smirk found it's way on to Gli's face. "What other fun things did you find?"

"Nothing. She returned before I could finish my search."

Gli snorted. "Probably for the best in the long run."

Rukia shrugged and then made her way over to the small rabbit cage in the room. "Hey there Mr. Chappy." As the raven-haired girl picked the rabbit up and cradled it close to her like a mother would to a new born baby she asked "So I've got to ask your costume, did it just randomly come to you or is this something you've been planning for awhile?"

Gli smirked. "What do you think?"

()()()

Orihime liked many things but at the top of her list was throwing costume parties-for obvious reasons-she loved to socialize, loved to danced, loved to decorate and spend several hours changing her outfits and hair.

She also enjoyed parties because it was the one occasion where thing like groups and cliques did not matter-everyone just wanted to have a good time-

Orihime glanced down at her watch-there were still a few hours to go before the party started-at the moment it was only her and-

"Kurosaki-chan are you sure you don't need help with your costume?"

Her orangette friend had been in the bathroom for well over thirty minutes-even though they had purchased their costumes at the same place, Hollow Threads, the strawberry had refused to let the princess see what she had selected.

Orihime loved surprises as much as the next person but at the same time-

"Um Inoue can you pass me the silver bag on top of the bed?"

"Well I could," her tone was teasing "But what do I get in return?"

Orihime could hear the orangette groaning behind the door.

"Oh come on Inoue you know I can't just walk out there in my underwear."

'_Perhaps not' thought the princess 'But it would be quite a lovely image nonetheless.'_

"Well alright but only if you promise that you'll really make your feelings known tonight."

"I offered to flash her my underwear and then some. What more do you expect from me Inoue?"

"Hmm well I do hope you plan to show off that lovely little ornament of yours-

"Well I uh I mean that was-she was the one who inspired it but I uh well I got to make it clear to her-or rather I need to find out-look if she's like the rest and truly believes all those rumors then I-I can't be with someone like that no matter how cute and sexy they are."

Well that was perfectly understandable. And the princess couldn't agree with her strawberry friend more.

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" A pause "You really think Rukia-san will come too?"

"Inoue we've been watching those two for a long time and they are hardly ever separated so yeah they'll be here."

"And then I'll get to see what costume you selected."

"Uh well yeah I mean can't stay in the bathroom all night after all you know?"

She could hear amusement in the orangette's tone. "Still want your bag?"

"Yes please I uh-the final piece of my costume is in there."

"Oh?" The princess was even more curious now "A multi-piece costume, why Kurosaki-chan if I didn't know better I'd say you were more excited about tonight then I am."

A slight laugh, "Well I certainly hope not, I mean it is your party after all and-

"You seem happy."

"Yeah I am I guess but I'm more concerned about you, are you sure you can trust-

"Hisagi-kun is harmless-well maybe not harmless but he knows his place now."

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo sounded doubtful. "I told you how I caught him hanging all over your woman."

The princess giggled. "My woman indeed but don't worry so much Kurosaki-chan I'm not as weak as I might sometimes appear."

"I never said you were weak Inoue. You know how much it angers me when idiots make up shitty lies about you."

A genuine smile made it's way on to Orihime's face just then. She could hear the warmth in the other girl's voice.

'_Ah Kurosaki-chan if only our paths we-_

The sounds of a hiss pulled the princess from her thoughts.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-chan?"

"What? Uh yeah I just uh-went a little crazy-or rather Nemu went a little crazy with the wax the other day and-a pause "Anyway bag please?"

**DING DONG**

()()()

"Rukia if you don't stop fidgeting so damn much I swear I'll fucking slap you!"

"I don't give a fuck. I'm freezing my tail off right now-hell why did I let you talk me into wearing this stupid thing?"

Gli snorted.

The raven-haired girl and the blue haired girl were currently standing out on the front of the princess' doorstep and Rukia was shivering in her skimpy little costume.

"Don't blame me, I told you to go for velour but you insisted on-

"Oh shut up!" Rukia snapped.

Why the hell was it such a cold night in the first place-it was only September-she didn't know nor did she care-with half frozen finger-tips Rukia pressed the ornate looking door bell.

()()()

Orihime's gun metal gray's deepened with lust-her moon goddess was a mouth watering sight tonight indeed.

The September chill had tinted her pale cheeks, nose and ears a fine rosette color, she had sprinkled body glitter on her neck, arms and midriff-

Even with the sheer silver-blue fabric the fact that the raven-haired girl had recently acquired a tattoo was not lost on the princess-

It was decided-Orihime must get a better look at it.

"Can you quit your fuckin' gawking long enough to let us in princess?"

If the auburn haired girl wasn't familiar with the foul mouthed rasp growl/snarl which could only be long to a certain electric blue haired person-well she'd almost think that the figure standing on her step along with Rukia san was-

'_Hmm interesting choice of costume. Seems she read my note.'_

"Um Rukia-san why don't you go inside and get warmed up while I have a few words with your friend?"

The raven-haired girl didn't appear too thrilled with the idea but-

"Go ahead Rukia, it's high time you had a decent time with my future bride anyway."

Little did the princess, bunny lover and Gli know…

()()()

Ichigo cursed and snarled as she brushed against the sensitive skin on her body for like the 10th time in the last however many hours-

She was this close to going to panty-less but-

'_That would taint the image.'_

Yes the image the orangette was going for-the costume she had selected-it was the best scenario she could come up with in order to get her blue-haired crush to take her seriously-

'_Course I already got this-that alone should be enough but!'_

()()()

The party was officially in swing—a little over an hour in to be exact-

It was one thing to show up late-it was quite another to lock oneself in the bathroom and not come out until the party was-

Normally Ichigo wasn't the type who liked dramatic entries-extra unwanted attention-she wasn't a fan of the spot light but-

"Oh my, my two lovely surprises in one night, first the unknown sexy guy in the corner and now-

What the fuck was Cirucci talking about?

The way the purple haired cheerleading captain was practically falling out of her tacky gothic witch costume and into the punch bowl led the orangette to conclude that some one had spiked it-

"Kurosaki-chan over here!"

Funny how Inoue spotted her right away but then again-

Ichigo lifted up her dress and quickly made her way over to her auburn haired friend who was surrounded by Kuchiki Rukia, half the squad and-

It took the orangette a moment or two because the hair was darker, shorter and full of products, the make up was lighter-but one look at those eyes, the sharp angle of that face, slightly animalistic, fierce, a fine line between feminine and semi masculine, dressed in wife beater (obviously had taped down the chest) black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots-

Indeed if Ichigo hadn't been watching this person for years she too might have my mistaken them for being a-

'_Huh, sexy guy indeed. Wonder if that bulge is actually-_

"Kurosaki-chan it's rude to stare."

Ichigo felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

()()()

Gli licked her lips.

'_My strawberry bride indeed. Now all I have to do is get her away from the crowd and perhaps then we can pick up where we left off-but wait-_

Electric blue eyes turned to look at the princess-

She still wasn't sure she trusted the girl but-

Electric blues turned to look at the raven-haired girl-

Even if Gli tried to get her attention now-it would be pointless-for the raven-haired girl was so far gone-no doubt playing out a thousand and one scenarios of what she would do with the lovely little bunny-

Although there was nothing little about the princess-but who was Gli to ruin Rukia's fun.

Electric blues swept the room-seemed that asshole Shuhei wasn't _around so-_

_It was probably Rukia's insecurities getting the best of her again-because from what I can tell it's mainly just a group of girls and a few guys gathering around to have a good time_. _Right so there's no sense in standing around here, I think I'll just-_

"Gli-san I asked you a question?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join us for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Breakfast?"

Gli blinked.

The princess giggled behind her hand-shared some sort of unspoken message with the strawberry and then-

Once again the auburn haired girl impressed Gli as she lifted up Rukia and-

()()()

Rukia was not amused.

Okay so sure she was a bit lost in the having a real live bunny-correction her princess dressed up in a bunny costume-still that was not reason enough for said princess to pick her up as though she weighed nothing and drag her off to-

"Put me down!"

Of course she couldn't pound on her bunny princess' back-ladies don't do things like that but this-

On the plus side-her Hime smelled wonderful tonight-like spring flowers, yes even though Rukia was allergic to flowers, and would break out in horrible red rashes, she did love the smell-

But still this wasn't how she planned things to go-

How had this happened yet again?

She had to put a stop to this now!

Thinking quickly the raven-haired girl found away to squirm out of the princess' hold and then flipped the script!

()()()

Being best friends with Inoue had many perks-for example-the orangette knew all the secret passage ways, rooms and routes to getting around the large house-yes house-not quite a mansion although close-

Now all she had to do was get Gli to follow her-

Well just as soon as she pried Cirucci's nasty press on painted nails away from what was hers.

The drunk cheerleading captain put up a good fight-had a vice like grip on the blue haired girl dressed up like a guy-

Fucking dumb ass whore-Ichigo wanted to crack the damn punch bowl over Cirucci's over-curled head-wanted to-

"You're pretty sexy with that snarl my little bride to be."

Ichigo felt some of her anger melt-barely registering what happened-just knowing that some how –some way-borderline magic or something equally cheesy-

Everyone and everything else had faded into the back round-briefly registering Circucci's pathetic and drunken wails-

The room spun a bit-nope not spinning-but she was now up side down-

Not the best position to be in but certainly not the worst either-still

"Contrary to popular belief I don't like just flashing my goodies at just anyone you know."

A grin-the glittery grin-indeed the orangette almost didn't want the blue haired girl to get rid of the braces-_ah well maybe I can convince her to get a tongue ring or something in place of them-_

()()()

They were leaving the house-no sense in sticking around-they would all meet for breakfast in the morning or-Rukia would call her and cancel.

It was not that Gli no longer cared it was…

She had more important things on the brain right now-

Getting a hell of a lot more than a few licks or gropes out of her strawberry.

()()()

A laundry room. Well at least it was a fully furnished still-

"Rukia-san I really don't think we should-

"Shh you had your turn now I'm getting mine."

Orihime grinned. This was the moon goddess she had known all along was hiding out-this was the-

The raven-haired girl was a little rushed it seemed-she wasn't slamming her on top of the sofa exactly but-

Gun metal grays went wide in surprise at the sight of fuzzy hand cuffs-

Hmm just how many hidden tricks did her moon goddess have underneath her insecure type of nature?

"And what exactly do you plan to do with those Rukia-san?"

Rukia smirked. "Well I'm going to use them on you of course," silver blues twinkled, "One punishment is for cornering, confusing and then leaving me wanting more, the other," a devilish smirk "I'm about to show you that height has absolutely freakin' nothing to do with sex."

Orihime shook her head feeling more amused than anything.

"Silly Rukia-san you make me sound like I'm a terrible selfish person when you put it like that."

Seemingly out of nowhere the raven-haired girl pulled out a whip.

Slapping it against her thigh for a few good minutes before she brought the weapon on to her pretty princess' delicate skin-

"You should be ashamed of your self _Hime-chan, _looking at me with those eyes-worse then eve in the garden," a smirk "Seeing as you are my bunny, perhaps we should move this to the garden?"

It was the princess' turn to smirk-"Better yet you could uncuff me and allow me to continue to explore your garden Rukia-san."

Rukia quickly stamped down the blush that threatened to make it's way on to her face.

She raised the whip again-faltering a bit as her princess let out a shameless moan-

()()()

Gli had planned to undress her strawberry bride one item at a time but once the other girls cinnamon and coffee eyes had locked with her own electric blues well…regular thought process and perfect planning had basically went out the window-

Ripping off the heels, the garter belt, the panties-

Wasting little to know no time-

She wanted to-no needed to feel the strawberry's bare skin in her hands-

'_So fuckin' soft. So fucking perfect.'_

Pushing the layered white wedding dress higher and higher so she could just bite into a perfect peach cream thigh, not stopping there, biting the back of the girls' equally perfect knee-delighting-no getting drunk off the sharp cries-

Loving the tell tale smell that made it's way to her nostrils-

Indeed Gli would inhale all that the orangette had to offer in all good time but first she had to-

()()()

"Really Rukia-san this is getting ridiculous, the more you keep slapping me with that thing the wetter I'll become."

Rukia felt mad-well not mad but what the hell couldn't her princess at least pretend to find her a bit

'_A bit what intimidating-unstable-what the fuck is wrong with me-I don't want my Hime to hate me I just-_

The whip stilled in her hand.

The princess seemed entirely too amused with the whole scenario.

()()()

Orihime was amused-perhaps it made her a little fucked in the head but-

'_It's not every birthday I get forcefully bent over a couch and have my hands hand cuffed to one of the-where the hell did that bar come from anyway?'_

The princess let out a snort.

And looked at her moon goddess-the raven-haired girl seemed like she was not quite enjoying herself anymore-

This did not sit well with Orihime-so putting her acrobatic cheerleader skills to good use-

()()()

The kiss was so passionate-so fiercely intense-it left both Gli and Ichigo quite breathless-

Neither one giving up-for submitting was like admitting defeat and both the blue haired girl and the orangette were far too proud for that-

Then Gli had to go and cheat and-

()()()

Ichigo had to know-

Well she already knew-it was pretty obvious since it's not like the other girl could've grown a penis over night-as amusing as that might be-

While the orangette wasn't one hundred percent innocent-there were still a few things that-

Well

()()()

Gli didn't plan on actually using the strap on with out the strawberry's permission-not like she needed it in the first place-since her fingers and tongue could complete the job (and then some) on her own-

It was an experiment more than anything-well that and a certain part of her had always felt fascinated by the idea of cross dressers and transsexuals-

Although the blue-haired girl would never go that far-she was quite happy being a chick-had no desire to become a man-but the occasional role play every now and then-well it had it perks-

Kurosaki was lovely strawberry puddy in her hands-

She'd been laving at the orangette's perky peach creamed nipples (because they had been begging for her attention-straining against the white fabric) and then the strawberry had grabbed her by her newly cut hair and fused their mouths together-

()()()

"No damn it you had your turn now it's mine."

Orihime couldn't hold it in any longer.

Rukia-san was acting like a bratty little child-crossing her arms, pouting and glaring-protesting even though her body was saying something else entirely-

Becoming rather violent-hissing snarling-kicking at her-in the hopes of what exactly?

Orihime grinned before capturing said rebellious feet in her grasp, she lifted one and brought it to her mouth-delighting in the way her raven-haired moon goddess was squirming-

More snarling-more attempts at kicking-

"You know Rukia-san you did say you were my genie did you not?"

"I take it back!" the raven-haired girl roared "Let me go damn you!"

"Now, now that's not very nice," A soft smile "How do you expect to ever have a proper relationship when you insist on being so stubborn?"

"Damn you!"

()()()

Gli couldn't believe her electric blue eyes for a moment-surely she must have slipped into her daydream mode again because there was no way the strawberry had-

"You can touch but don't tug it or anything, I've only had it for a few days and-

And just when the blue-haired girl thought she'd never seen a prettier pussy in her life-

It was glistening with the strawberry's natural juices, deeper peach tone then the rest of her skin, it looked so smooth and-

'_Silver and blue huh? Trying to tell me something?'_

"Can you uh please stop staring at me like that-it's uh-this is already pretty embarrassing-I mean I'm practically naked and spread out like some sort of all sweets buffet and yet you-

Gli was only barely registering the orangette's words-

Slowly and gently she brushed her hand over the pierced flesh-

Electric blue met cinnamon and coffee "It's suits you but I mean you didn't have to go and actually pierce your-

"You're the one who made the comment and I figured well-the strawberry trailed off and looked a way. Then huffed out "Well anyway I figured getting pierced down there would be a good way to you know get myself ready for-

Gli blinked.

And then smirked.

"So piercing your pretty little clit is like an engagement ring is that it?"

()()()

It was beyond unfair. The princess should not be this skilled.

She should suck.

It just wasn't fair.

Beauty. Brains and fantastic in oral sex.

Rukia wanted to smash something.

It just wasn't fair.

"Damn you!" She screamed over and over until her voice went hoarse.

But she didn't care-it was beyond unfair actually.

Why did the princess have to win at everything.

Perfect figure. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Rukia tried to tell herself that it didn't matter-that this proved nothing-tried to tell herself that having soaking wet panties-which quickly just led to cumming in rivers in the perfect princess' mouth wasn't happening-

Tried to tell her self that she didn't love the feel of succumbing to the kind of pleasure that only a woman could-

Tried to tell her self that the cries and whines and moans and pants weren't hers-

Tried to tell herself that she hated when the princess finally came up for air long enough and placed a kiss above her brow-

"Don't fuckin' make fun of me!"

The princess looked at Rukia with wide eyes and then smiled that stupid perfect delicate smile.

"Oh Rukia-san we really need to get passed this so I can carry you back to my room and properly worship you."

"The hell you are dragging me anywhere and damn you-what the hell are you-?"

()()()

"_What the hell Rukia?" _

_Abarai Renji spit out his coffee and glared at his raven-haired friend."_

_The raven-haired girl smirked "Hey you're the who asked what the beauty behind femme love and carpet munching and worshiping is and now you know."_

FIN

(LOL)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the bunny lover or the princess she frolics with for my name is not Kubo-sensei.

A/N All stories and collections deserve Sly's attention…welcome back to the Rukia collection, this time around I present to you a mini-WIP.

It's weird and random (more so than normally) but its fun to experiment.

The plot/summary: Rukia isn't sure what she should do when a strange girl suddenly just pops up into her life one day.

RukiaxOrihime, RisaxMashiro, GrimmjowxIchigo

FOR ANE-CHAN because she makes me love femmelove more and more each day.

The House Guest in Rainbow Striped Pajamas

Rukia's POV

_**I thought it was the kind of thing that only happens in movies, never believed it would happen in real life let alone to me of all people.**_

_**But it did and now I'm not quite sure what to do.**_

_**My therapist said I'm overreacting**_

'_**How bad can it be? Having a stranger girl in rainbow striped pajamas hanging around your house?'**_

_**Easy for her to say-since she was currently involved with a strange person herself.**_

_**I've only seen here once, apple green hair, hazel eyes, usually in a costume-wouldn't be surprised If the woman slept in her body suit-Kuna Mashiro was the name of my therapist's lover.**_

_**My therapist herself went by the name Yadomaru Risa but I simply called her Risa since she didn't have an actual license which meant she was conducting business through illegal means-not that I cared much, figured there were far worse criminals out there in todays world.**_

_**Anyway Risa spent more time analyzing my dreams then she did offering me true advice on how I should live my life.**_

'_**You'll be incredibly miserable if you just continue to drown yourself in your art, Rukia-chan.'**_

_**Art she said-pfft yeah I always had to laugh at that because I was not an artist-far from it!**_

_**Don't really know why she insisted on calling me Rukia-chan-guess Risa saw me as the daughter she'd never have or something-especially since Mashiro couldn't conceive-not that she and Risa hadn't tried every which way to make it happen.**_

_**Some things just weren't meant to be.**_

_**But anyway back to the case and point.**_

_**There's this girl whose been hanging around outside my house lately. She doesn't do anything-just stands or sits on my front porch in her rainbow striped pajamas.**_

_**Whenever her gray eyes meet my own silver blues I feel like she's stripping me-it's rather unsettling.**_

_**I don't think she's insane or anything-she's never tried to attack me and like I said she never speaks which made me wonder if there was something wrong with her.**_

_**Sometimes she just smiles-a beautiful radiant smile that's so blindingly bright and perfect one would normally think it was fake but it seems genuine.**_

'_**And you like her smile? It makes you feel warm Rukia-chan?'**_

_**Is the question my therapist asks after every session-same time-same place-Thursday afternoon-**_

_**And try as I might I can never quite come up with a proper response.**_

_**I don't know what I should think.**_

_**()()()**_

_**Yuya-nee is coming for a visit she left me a message just last night while I was in the shower.**_

_**She hasn't heard from me in over a month and was growing concerned-although I don't know why, thanks to her I have a top of the line security system and really she worries too much.**_

_**As I'm sitting down to watch my favorite program it dawns on me the real reason Yuya-nee is dropping in is not to check up on me but to lecture me yet again.**_

_**Yes lecture me on how it 'Time to get serious with my life.'**_

_**I found it rather annoying-I mean I'm only 19 years old-who cares if I haven't done anything since highschool ended?**_

_**You know sometimes I think Yuya-nee forgets what era we're living in-either that or she refuses to except reality for what it is.**_

_**The times of arranged marriages have long since past-well for the most part-there are still those select few who desire to live their lives in a more traditional fashion.**_

_**Good for them-I have no desire to conform! EVER!**_

_**Yuya-nee is somewhat of a hypocrite-she went and married a boxer-a professional boxer with a foul temper, an insane blood lust and really if the man wanted to he could snap her wrist without even squeezing it.**_

_**Truthfully I didn't care much for their relationship and when I voiced my opinion on the matter Yuya-nee would turn up her nose, flick her glossy bangs and give me the 'I am a grown woman Rukia, a grown woman with a stable career and income and so I am free to marry who ever I wish to marry. Until you can say the same-bite your tongue!'**_

_**Inwardly I roll my eyes outwardly I simply nod and say 'Yes Yuya-nee you are right. How wrong it was of me to ever suggest that Zaraki is not a good enough man for you. I am but a young poorly misguided girl who has yet to find her way but I promise I will do better.'**_

_**For someone as sharp as Yuya-nee it rather amuses me that she never notices the sarcasm in my tone.**_

_**()()()**_

_**Yuya-nee doesn't bother censoring herself. I know this well and yet it still doesn't stop me from nearly choking on my morning omelet as she enters the kitchen and says**_

'_**Rukia, why bother to hire a gardener at all when all she does it pluck petals off the flowers? And what kind of gardener is she anyway-wearing pajamas on the clock is highly unprofessional.'**_

_**I really don't have the energy to try and explain something that I myself have a difficult time understanding so I respond with a little white lie fabricated from my over active imagination.**_

'_**She's not a gardener, she's the daughter of my next door neighbor, Yuya-nee. She's perfectly harmless-has a real fondness for flowers so I don't ask her to leave.'**_

_**Yuya-nee's eyes narrow just then as if she could detect my lie-I hold my breath and then let out a sigh when she reaches for the coffee pot and pours herself a cup.**_

_**()()()**_

_**Yuya-nee's visit was short but on her way out just as I had predicated she had an entire folder containing a list of eligible bachelors in the area-their photos were attached.**_

_**I had no interest in dating and told her as much but she insisted that I at least meet one-so I settled on a tattooed redhead-figured a name like Abarai Renji couldn't land me in too much trouble.**_

_**()()()**_

_**Running around the house trying to find the most flattering outfit was not something I normally did but I figured I had to look somewhat presentable if I was really going to go through with this date thing.**_

_**The girl in rainbow striped pajamas appeared again-this time looking through my bedroom window-I felt my cheeks flare up and then cursed myself for not replacing the blinds (which had been torn down last year when my ex-roomate, Nemu threw a Halloween party)**_

_**I hadn't bothered to replace the damn things since they were such an ugly brown color but I better find something to cover up the window or else…**_

_**Well there was no telling what the strange girl in pajamas might do.**_

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR RAINBOW STRIPED PJS!**

**The plot/summary: Rukia isn't sure what she should do when a strange girl suddenly just pops up into her life one day. Little does she know…the strange girl isn't a stranger at all.**

**RukiHime, RisaMash, GrimmIchi**

**THE HOUSEGUEST IN RAINBOW STRIPED PAJAMAS**

**Orihime's POV**

_**Humans, I've always thought, were funny creatures. **_

_**Not funny looking necessarily-well at least not in my opinion but then again I come from a planet where having feathers in place of fingers is considered a blessing and cutting your hair above your shoulders is considered a sin.**_

_**Don't get me wrong though not all beings from Minazuki feel this way-just a select few. **_

_**Minazuki is a tiny little planet, which I guarantee you will not find on any map-nor will you find a mention of it in your standard textbook.**_

_**My godmother Retsu sent me down to earth to do a bit of research-well she calls it research but truthfully I think she just wanted an excuse to send me away for a while.**_

_**In short I am a nothing more than disappointment to her.**_

_**You see on Minazuki we still believe in old and tiered traditions like arranged marriages-well actually I didn't believe in arranged marriages-which brings us to what humans would call 'the runaway bride' scenario.**_

_**It's not that I didn't try to love Ulquiorra-dono, I even agreed to carry his first born son when the announcement of our pre-engagement was made before I even reached the age of ten which in human years would actually be 16 but who cares about silly little details-I never have.**_

_**I'm the kind of girl-and yes I refer to myself as a girl because I wasn't born with extra parts which would make me a boy-the kind of girl who just enjoys being in the moment, who firmly believes that love, TRUE LOVE does not have a definition which can be applied to everyone.**_

_**TRUE love also doesn't have a time limit on it.**_

_**A common mistake humans make-yes I've seen the movies and the teen dramas and I've read the novels and watched the music videos.**_

_**It makes me sad really when I hear things like 'You don't know what love is' or 'You're too young to love' or 'If you really love her/him you should ask them to marry you' or 'I'll love you til the end of time' **_

_**I understand from history lessons, that at one time many moons ago the life span of a human was much shorter than it is now.**_

_**But what so many feel to realize is you never really die-you just pass on into the next life and sometimes if you're lucky you'll meet your love in the next life.**_

_**That is what I believe is happening to me as of this very moment.**_

_**Her skin is lighter, her hair shorter, her eyes wider but I am almost 100 hundred percent certain that the woman sleeping in a room decorated with bunnies is my Ruri-sama.**_

_**My god mother, Ulquiorra-dono and the others all think I'm crazy**_

'_**How could a mere human possibly be your soul mate reincarnated?'**_

'_**Trash, humans are nothing but trash!'**_

'_**Stop this foolish nonsense and come back home where you belong, daydreaming is all good and fine but to seriously consider mating a human-ridiculous!**_

_**These are the harsh words that reach me when I press my ear to the tiny device, which is no bigger than my thumb-when I'm not using it I wear it as a clip in my hair.**_

_**()()**_

_**It was never my intention to scare my Ruri-sama, never my intention to make her feel uneasy.**_

_**I thought that by simply sitting in the flower bed I wouldn't cause any problems-but she almost clipped her thumb off with the weed whacker she was startled so badly.**_

_**Then I thought I could just sit on the porch-swing on the hammock, possibly trigger a response, a memory and get her to speak to me.**_

_**She blinked rapidly, sped up her pace, lost her balance and wound up spilling her groceries all over the ground.**_

_**Hastily collecting the items and then shoving them back in her bag-I tried to hand her a singular grapefruit that she had missed but she was already back inside her house and dead bolting the door shut.**_

_**I figured I wasn't going to let a good piece of fruit go to waste so I returned to the swing and dug in with my nails, broke off a piece and ate it.**_

_**It was juicy and sweet and the only thing that could have made it more perfect would have been if my Ruri-sama had shared it with me.**_

_**()()**_

_**I didn't really understand why she would decide to wear such bright lipstick and such ridiculous looking heels.**_

_**Red was too loud of a color for a woman like my Ruri-sama and heels were completely unnecessary-she was short, petite and positively perfect.**_

_**It made me frown when I watched her critiquing her appearance in the mirror**_

'_**Too fat, too many wrinkles, too many stretch marks.'**_

'_**Oh Ruri-sama you're so silly your skin is flawless and so what if I can't see you're rib cage popping through-anorexia has never been nor will it ever be pretty.'**_

_**These are the words I wished to tell her.**_

_**I wanted to strip her out of the entire outfit and show her just how beautiful she was.**_

_**But I remained hidden in the shadows-she'd already practically fell down into a faint when I peeked through the window just a short while ago.**_

_**()()**_

_**In the back of my mind I knew trespassing wasn't going to earn me any brownie points but at the same time I was going through serious withdrawal-it had been well over 4 hours and I hadn't seen or heard from my Ruri-sama.**_

_**I know I should probably be happy for her-she was obviously still out having a good time with that Abarai-san person.**_

_**He didn't really seem like her type and truthfully I don't think its going to anywhere beyond a possible friendship but if it does I suppose then I will no longer have a reason to remain here.**_

_**I frowned and the shook my head fiercely**_

_**Being a downer was not my style-even if Ruri-sama falls for him nothing is permanent plus I won't give her up without a fight.**_

_**Oh I may not look it what with being all sparkly eyed with big boobs, and a tiny waist but I can bring a 250 pound beast of a man to his knees with out breaking a nail or a sweat.**_

_**Not that I'd actually go that far. **_

_**After all I was a visitor and I did not wish to raise brows or cause problems-I did not wish to be exiled from my own planet.**_

_**()()**_

_**I thought about heading for the kitchen first-it had been awhile since I'd last eaten anything outside of tiny bits of grass and the small gumballs Ruri's sister had dropped when she came for a visit.**_

_**But opted to venture upstairs instead.**_

_**()()**_

_**Pressing my nose into Ruri-sama's pillows, slipping her bathrobe (still warm) around my shoulders, running my fingers across her bedroom dresser, her night lamp, her laptop-**_

_**My fingers stilled on the laptop.**_

_**I had one just like it back on Minazuki but Ruri-sama's seemed to be of higher quality and void of dirt and dust.**_

_**It made me smile. **_

_**Clean and orderly just as she had always been.**_

_**There were several windows minimized which meant she was either working on several projects at once or reading several stories.**_

_**I'll never forget the grand library that Ruri-sama insisted on spending countless hours in-a cup of tea or coffee in hand-there she would sit by the fireside, light smile playing about her lips as she came across a particularly amusing or enjoyable part in a novel.**_

_**And as she would get lost in her reading I would play with her hair, decorate it with rose petals or pretty jewels or fancy combs.**_

_**No one would come in and bother us-most likely because she was the daughter of the queen and if Ruri-sama wanted to be left alone-they would leave her alone.**_

_**I was nothing more than a simple handmaiden but Ruri-sama treated me as though she would treat her best friend.**_

_**I honestly can't say when we crossed the friendship line and became lovers-it was all big one blur-or not a blur but it was difficult to define because in a way it always felt like we were lovers even before we could fully grasp its meaning.**_

_**()()**_

_**A smirk made its way onto my lips when I opened the first window.**_

'_**Who knew my Ruri-sama could be so naughty?'**_

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR RAINBOW STRIPED PJS!

The plot/summary: Rukia isn't sure what she should do when a strange girl suddenly just pops up into her life one day. Little does she know…the strange girl isn't a stranger at all.

Eventual RukiaOrihime, GrimmIchi, RisaMashiro

THE HOUSEGUEST IN RAINBOW STRIPED PAJAMAS

**Rukia's POV**

_**I knew I'd never fit in the drop dead gorgeous or bombshell beauty category but aside from holding the car door open for me my date, Renji, barely looked at me.**_

_**On top of this he was awfully twitchy-acting as though someone or something might jump out and grab him-**_

_**He was nice enough to take me to a ritzy restaurant though-with fancy glass doors and valet parking-not that he actually used the valet parking, claimed that the last time he gave a guy his car keys his prized baby Zabi wound up in the city river.**_

_**Honestly I thought it was a little strange for a grown man to give an inanimate object a name but I didn't bother telling him this-no sense in insulting his 'masculine pride'**_

_**()()**_

_**With Renji's apple-cinnamon scented hand at the small of my back he ushered me inside.**_

_**I didn't really like him touching me so intimately especially since not once had he bothered to comment on my dress or my hair or hell even a simple 'I'm glad we could meet'**_

_**No instead he pushed me towards the back of the restaurant eyes focused straight ahead instead of on my ass or some other feminine part that men loved to drool over-it made me wonder if I just wasn't his type or there was something more to it than that.**_

_**()()**_

_**When we sat down I thought maybe just maybe he might he might take a hold of my hand, tell me how 'sorry he was and explain that it was not his intention to be rude and that he was a bit nervous' but his gaze flew over my head-literally**_

_**And then with out much warning outside of 'Stay here, take a look at the menu, do me a favor and order me a burger, I'll be right back,'**_

_**Renji climbed out of his side of the booth got down on his knees and crawled to the empty table a few feet away from us-peering in between the artificial plants at-**_

_**I furrowed my brows-was it possible he was spying on an ex or maybe he was one of those stalker types-when he pulled out a pair of binoculars and a bowler hat I considered the possibility that he might just have a few screws loose.**_

_**()()**_

_**The waitress came by-she was a cute little thing even shorter than me and that's saying something.**_

_**I was immediately drawn to her mismatched eyes and green tea colored hair-she looked like the goddess of a rainforest if such things existed.**_

_**I considered getting her digits but decided against it when another waitress-around the same height with blonde hair and freckles had a dark glower on her face.**_

_**On top of this I was still at that stage in life where I wasn't quite sure-didn't feel comfortable and confident enough to go to the next level with another chick, so instead I ordered a salad and a glass of water and explained that I needed a few more minutes because my date had an unfortunate case of the 'runs' and probably wouldn't return for awhile.**_

_**She gave me a funny look as if trying to determine whether or not I was telling the truth and then disappeared into the kitchen or wherever it was waitresses who worked in fancy restaurants went.**_

_**()()()**_

_**It was a quarter to 9 and I had stuffed my face with soup, salad and **__**Canard à l'Orange while Renji's food sat untouched-he hadn't bothered to return to the table.**_

_**I threw down my napkin deciding I had enough and decided to find out who or what demanded so much of his attention.**_

_**()()**_

_**I should have been furious or at the very least disappointed but I found that I was oddly amused more than anything else.**_

_**Still the bright pink boxers should have been a dead give away. The fact that Renji had over tweezed his brows should have been a red flag-**_

_**My date was spying on a couple-a couple who looked like they were having some jolly good fun-the fact that they were in a public establishment didn't seem to make much a difference to them-2 guys around my age maybe a year or two younger-one never could tell with these 'punk' like types-**_

_**The one with orange hair was licking wine off his finger- tips while his blue haired lover palmed him through the fabric of his ridiculously tight jeans under the table with the ball of his foot-**_

_**I took my own silver blues away from the scene and studied Renji's facial expression trying to figure out which one had captured his interest the most-it was a tough call.**_

_**()()**_

_**I received my answer a half hour later-**_

_**When Renji invited me to become his accomplice on his little peeping tom mission-**_

_**()()**_

_**We followed the couple home and then Renji parked outside just behind an inconspicuous looking garbage truck-after handing me a sweater because the heater was broken he told me his story.**_

_**()()**_

"_**I dated Ichigo for a few years and we were good together…well for the most part-you see thing is as much as we had in common we also had shared different views on different…uh things-**_

_**I gave him a moment to gather this thoughts and wipe the blood from his nose and then he continued**_

"_**He wanted to be official-you know committed-just me and him-him and me and no one else-and I agreed at first, rather liked the idea of calling him mine but after awhile I developed erm shall we say other desires-desires that Ichigo refused to fulfill because he just like you know set in his ways.**_

"_**Not that he was Mr. Super Nilla or anything like that-he was actually a lot like a wild jungle cat in the sack-I liked to compare him to a leopard or something but-**_

_**Renji trailed off whether it was because Ichigo's impressive looking package had just been pressed against the glass window or some other reason I honestly didn't know but once again I waited for a few minutes to pass before encouraging my date to continue-**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**Anytime I hinted at or tried to persuade him to 'take my ass for a ride' his dick went soft-which didn't make any damn sense to me then and still doesn't make any damn sense to me now I mean what the hell kind of guy wants to be the bottom bitch 24/7?"**_

_**I didn't really know how to respond to this- but I tried to point out to Renji that **_

"_**Everyone has their preferences-I knew this one guy in high school and he was so obsessed with domination and being in control-so obsessed with reigning high over everyone else that he eventually leapt to his own death because he believed himself to be god-"**_

_**Renji just looked at me like I had grown an extra head and let out a sigh-**_

_**I kind of felt sorry for the guy so I tried to offer him the best advice I could come up with at the moment**_

"_**Instead of obsessing over someone who could never make you completely happy you need to find someone who likes to equally give and take."**_

_**Renji looked thoughtful for a moment-as if turning the words over in his head and then did the last thing I would have expected.**_

_**He unbuckled his seat belt, dropped his voice to a raspy purr type sound placed his hand on my thigh and leered at me**_

_**Then he surprised me again by saying**_

"_**You're pretty good at this, too bad I didn't bring my fun toys with me or else I'd totally ask you to mount me right now."**_

_**I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or insulted by his comment-**_

_**We used the moment of silence watching as Ichigo arched his beautifully sculpted back and decorated both the window and his blue haired lovers' hand with sticky white substance which so obviously was not cool whip.**_

_**A smirk made its way on to my lips-**_

"_**And here I thought moments like these only existed in fiction."**_

_**Renji was in a bit of a daze and trying to regain control over his breathing-poor baby-when at last he did turn to me again his reddish-brown eyes were twinkling**_

"_**Hang around its about to get even better."**_

_**()()**_

_**It was 15 minutes after 2 am when I finally dragged my happy ass back home.**_

_**It wasn't so much the idea of watching strangers have sex that had me feeling hot and horny and grinning like a not so closet pervert-more so the knowledge in knowing that I, too, could one day be equally naughty-if not naughtier-**_

_**But of course I'd have to find my own playmate first-no sense in running after pretty boys who only had eyes for each other**_

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would never have let certain characters get away with harming my favorite berry…they would have met sure, painful slow deaths.

A/N Right so a few new people have taken notice of the Rukia-collection…welcome back to familiar faces and many thanks to new/old readers…

Bit by bit Ane-chan. Bit by bit…

(Orihime)

Who knew my Ruri-sama could be so naughty?

Of course coming from planet Minazuki I was quite up to date on what was considered popular and what wasn't.

Fanfiction humans called-the basic idea was taking another person's ideas/original concept and putting their own unique spin on it.

There were many different genres just like what can be found in regular fiction: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Supernatural seemed to be at the top of the list. The rating were based upon what kind content was found in the fics. The page I had pulled up was rated R or higher.

I always found the rating system to be weird and sometimes in accurate but it was all in good fun anyway so no need to be anal about it.

The first few lines did not start with an introduction or prologue as I had been expecting-it started off quite literally with a bang-

_**Two blonde women wrestling each other on the snowy camp grounds of a hidden military camp base. It was too soon to tell if the women were enemies or allies but the one blonde (older, taller and with deep set sherry-colored eyes) seemed particularly aggressive and determined to keep the younger woman pinned down, digging one of her knees into the other's thigh-she ignored the wince-ignored the pleading baby blue eyes reaching out to her-trying to get under her skin and into the depths of her very soul.**_

"_**Why did you come back?" The question was more like an accusation coming out cold-emotionless, slightly cracked (although that was probably due to the bitter wind chill)**_

"_**Are you really going to ask me that? Of course I came back I had to come back." The younger blonde managed to get one of her hands free and reached up and brushed a stray bang which had fallen into the other blondes' face "Don't you see?" she continued "I had to come back because I couldn't leave things the way they were. I couldn't just accept the fact that you weren't going to give us a chance."**_

_**It took everything in the older womans' power not to lean into the touch-let it warm her chilled body-get lost in the not-so-distant past "You stupid little girl! Are you trying to get yourself killed? It's dangerous out here."**_

"_**I don't care about any of that. I only care about this-you-us!"**_

_**Bitter and broken laughter howled along with the wind "There is no us!" the older blonde spat with as much menace and disgust as she could muster-which wasn't very much.**_

_**The hand was cradling her face now-delicate thumbs wiping away the silent tears that had begun to fall. "You don't mean that. I love you and I'm not letting you go-ever!"**_

_**A scoff "Love? You don't even know what you're saying-foolish notion-wild fantasies-grand dreams of a better tomorrow and happily ever after."**_

_She knew the younger blonde would never have a chance at true happiness if she stayed in the picture-if she held her back which is why she fled-as much as it broke her heart with each step she moved further and further away from their cozy little penthouse-she had no choice-she could not provide for the younger woman (then girl of 18 years) in the ways that she wished to-she could offer her nothing especially in her line of profession-she could die at any time-no it was better to not do that to-_

"_**No! No I don't-A firm shake of the head "I won't settle for that I'll-I'll make you remember us-me-I'll make you remember loving me!"**_

'_Or I'll die trying.'__** The unspoken words **_

I had to pause in my reading for a moment-it was such a heartbreaking bittersweet sort of moment-reunion I guess and it really just only reminded me of my own love and how much I wanted her back-after wiping the corner of my eyes and sucking my bottom lip between my teeth I continued reading…gun metal grays growing wide as the story took a different turn than I was expecting…

_**The young blonde tore at the older ones' clothes-nibbling on her jaw and neck-line-leaving a trail of warm saliva along the tiny little barely noticeable scars-giving the elder no other choice but to react in one way or another-**_

_**Hands running up and down a shapely back-kneading the soft but winter worn flesh between her smaller hands as her mouth continued worshiping her former loves neck and shoulders-moving away the offensive material-one of the few remaining articles of clothing left-palming-groping-rolling the flesh delectable globes-alternating back and forth between hands and mouth-licking and nibbling-forcing the older blonde to arch her back and inhale sharply-the young blonde grinned when she felt hands tangling in her hair now-pulling bunching her damp locks-ruining a perfectly good perm but she didn't care-this is what she wanted-**_

_**Both blondes were panting, gasping and groaning now-moving together-the fine contrast of denim and bare flesh-creating all too delicious friction-reminding the older one of what she hadn't realized she missed as much as she was now…**_

_**It took her back to a more pleasant time…**_

_A sunny day six years ago…_

_She could o longer take the young girls taunting-teasing her with that sinful little body-smelling of oil, copper, a mixture of other metals and something uniquely her._

_Looking so happy and content with life-with doing what she loved-working with automails-_

_Winry Rockbell_

_The girl was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a skirt that was so damn short it looked more like underwear-showing off smooth sun-kissed thighs-glowing not so much like an angel but a golden phoenix sitting in a rocking chair that was just begging to be properly broken in-or just plain broken-_

_The woman hesitated but only for a moment-never in her 24 years of living had another been able to resist her touch-this girl would be no different._

_The approach would be casual, playful-she didn't think she'd have to spell it out for the girl and she was absolutely right-she didn't_

_There was a playful twinkle in baby blues as the girl reached up to unbind her hair from her dirtied bandana and run her fingers through the shiny lemon-gold licks-picking up a relatively clean rag ( a few smudges of dirt) and wiped her neck and arms before tossing the item off of to the side somewhere._

_She slipped two fingers underneath the straps of her tank before lifting it up and over her head-now standing in a white silkly bra and that ridiculous mini skirt. She sat down again "So Miss Riza what brings you here?"_

_Riza Hawkeye, a woman who never stuttered or fumbled over her words found herself doing so at that moment "I uh-she cleared her throat and straightened her posture "I am here to ask a few questions?"_

_A cocked brow "Is that all?" The girl stood up and began walking around the room-letting her fingers dance and brush along the edge of every surface/item in reach. She stopped by a tiny round table and picked up a pitcher of water filled to the brim with ice and lemons. "Since you've come all this way you must be parched,"_

_Sherry eyes followed the young girls' every move-said girl did not bother to mask teasing undertone "I for one tend to become very thirsty on days like this. I can't leave the window or doors open in order to breath in the fresh air because if I do the metals will rust and be of no use to me."_

_Riza nodded. "Yes that is understandable." She said not really focusing on what the girl was saying at all-but on the younger blondes' lips which were a perfect shade pink-reminding her of her favorite gum drops when she was a young girl herself._

_If it had been at any other time and she hadn't been distracted Riza would have caught on to how ridiculous Winry's explanation was._

"_You don't mind if we drink from the same pitcher do you?" With out waiting for a response the young blonde brought the ice water up to her parted lips and took large gulps-not caring in the least if it dribble d down her chin and into her bra-making the already perky twins even perkier-_

_Then she wiped her mouth and released a sigh "Ahhh I guess I was a bit thirstier than I originally thought."_

"_Yes I can see that-now about the Elrics-_

"_Hmm? Oh I haven't heard or seen Ed or Al in a good double of months."_

"_Damn." Riza muttered. It was just as she feared._

_Winry looked alarmed-baby blues growing wide "Is something wrong Miss Riza?"_

_The girl wiped the excess water on her skirt although she was letting her hands linger at the waist line a little longer than what could be considered a perfectly innocent gesture._

"_Little minx." Riza muttered this time._

"_What's that Miss Riza? I didn't quite catch that last-_

_A squeal of surprise-The woman had pulled the girl into her arms-effectively trapping her there. "It's not nice to taunt a lieutenant who hasn't slept in 48 hours," she whispered into the younger blondes' ear._

_When the girl made no sound of protest or attempt to break away Riza saw this as the opportune moment to let her fingers fondle, squeeze and explore Winry's deliciously tempting curves-letting the pads of her thumbs roll each perky nub through the thin white while her mouth bathed the girls' face and neck with warm saliva-_

_She felt Winry squirm-could hear the beginnings of a gasp ready to pass from sweet lips but silence the sound with her finger and murmured "Hold back, don't release it just yet-_

_She teased and teased until the blue-eyed girl went weightless in her arms-no not quite weightless-light-airy-swaying like a tropical tree in a balmy breeze-a lil drunk-shivering in a delightful way-she stilled her hands at the girls' tiny waist before pressing her mouth to Winry's ear again "Do you want me to stop?"_

_Winry managed to shake her head-Riza did not need to ask a second time._

_She continued downwards to the tiny zipper on the side of skirt and did not waste another moment in pulling it d-_

_()(0_

"AHH!"

What are you doing in my-Why are you in my-oh my go-get out! Get out get out!"

I turned around very slowly at the sudden shrill cry of outrage/horror/embarrassment and blinked rather stupidly-not fully back in the present-my head was still in the story so it took me a few minutes to realize that my Ruri-sama had finally returned.

She looked as beautiful as ever even with the dark circles underneath her eyes.

Her back was practically plastered to the door way-her mouth wide open-pointing a shaky finger right at me-like I said horrified-positively horrified-but she was no longer crying in outrage-her voice now carried a semi whiny-frightened tone-it was soft and timid-nothing at all like my Ruri-sama-

She wetted her lips as if in desperate need of something to drink and then repeated her words "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

When I did not answer fast enough my beautiful raven-haired goddess narrowed her silver-blues and the way she suddenly went for her heel-for a moment I thought she might throw it at me-

I tried to move towards her but that only made things worse-

"STAY BACK!" she commanded in a tone that wouldn't do so much as frighten a kitten in shelter.

Her fingers were on the door knob now as though she wished to flee-escape-I guess she'd willing sacrifice her bedroom if it meant getting away from the weird girl in rainbow striped pajamas-

I wanted to talk to her-I wanted to take my Ruri-sama into my arms and tell her everything and then I wanted to reconnect myself with her body, mind and soul-to put an end to this heartache…

But I couldn't.

I couldn't not when she was turning so unbelievably pale-not when she was on the verge of tears.

I had no other choice but to calmly exit her bedroom-I chose the window-that way I wouldn't have to clutch my heart when I ran past her through the door way and she flinched…

Another night of sleeping out in the garden-it wasn't entirely unpleasant-the flower beds were pretty cozy and the family of raccoons never bothered me-only sniffed curiously before continuing on their way.

Truthfully I would have preferred to spend the night in my Ruri-sama's Queen size bed or even on the plush carpeting r the door of her bed.

()()

As I gazed up at the stars I wondered what morning would bring.

Would my Ruri-smaa get another guest or go on another date?

Would she lock herself in her bedroom with only the creaky wooden floors as her only companion?

Would I finally work up the courage to talk to her?

Time would only tell…

()()


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Is Rukia the main character of BLEACH? No she is not and there for I am not the owner of BLEACH-well to be honest even if I was I wouldn't make her the main character anyways since I like Ichigo better but anyway I own nothing but my imagination.

_Just you and me Ane-chan so maybe we should tone down the authors notes eh? LOL_

_Houseguest in Rainbow Striped Pajamas_

_FINALE_

_**(Rukia)**_

_**I knew the basic mechanics of what sex with another woman might look like but I never actually expected to come across it "LIVE" during my scheduled therapy session the following afternoon.**_

_**Risa and her lover Mashiro heavily entangled in eachothers arms and from the looks of things it seemed to me like the couple camped the night out in Risa's office-several throw pillows and large blankets cushioning their bodies.**_

_**Because I wasn't a pervert I didn't let my eyes drift any lower than absolutely necessary-not that either one cared one way or another since Risa was grinning at me and Mashiro stretched her arms over her head-not caring in the leas that her chest was exposed when the blanket fell. **_

_**She planted a chin in her hand and said,**_

"_**Ruki-chan how nice of you to drop in. Would you care to join us for a late brunch?"**_

_**And that was how I wound up sitting across from the two of them inside a quaint little café just outside of the Seireitei region.**_

_**I didn't feel comfortable eating around my therapist-it just seemed wrong some how.**_

_**Course this didn't stop Risa from waving our waitress over and ordering food for me as well as herself.**_

"_**Rukia-chan will have the southwestern skillet and a glass of orange with just a hint of sugar added. And I will have the strawberry cheese blintzes with extra powdered sugar and a glass of cranberry juice and my lovely bride to be will have-**_

_**Mashiro cut Risa off just then with a smile which I roughly translated to mean: 'I can order for my self, thank you darling'**_

"_**I'll have the grilled salmon over a bed of rice and forget about a cup just bring me an entire kettle of tea oh and if possible could you mix me a drink using this recipe?"**_

_**As Mashiro passed our waitress a small slip of paper I came to a conclusion. This woman was not who I thought she was.**_

_**She was so-I was appalled by her snobbish behavior. It was so unlike her but then again as my ex roommate had once said-**_

"_Sometimes you have to be a bitch in order to get what you want when you want it."_

_**Our waitress looked a little overwhelmed but quickly regained her composure and smiled at us before walking away to put our order in.**_

_**Mashiro covered her mouth in order to stifle a yawn while Risa rummaged inside of her purse for something.**_

_**I decided to fill the silence as I enquired to know if what I thought I heard earlier was indeed true. Was Mashiro Risa's bride to be or was it simply one of their games?**_

_**The response I received?**_

"_**Well of course we're getting married Ruki-chan and e would like it very much if you would agree to be our flower girl."**_

_**I raised a brow. Wasn't I a little old to be a flower girl?**_

"_**We'll go to the bridal shop this afternoon and you can look around and point out what you like."**_

_**Risa took over as Mashiro reached to take a few sips from her water glass.**_

"_**We're going for a wild jungle theme as per Mashiro's request-lots of green and yellow and wild flowers."**_

_**The green-haired woman nodded and chimed in with "Yes I'm getting my hair re-colored just for the occasion-oh and I'll have to introduce you to Kensei and Hisagi," copper eyes sparkled with glee and mischievous intent "Kensei no baka claims that there's nothing going on between them but I've seen the way that boy looks at him-pines for him really," a snicker "Kensei can be so painfully clueless at times but-**_

_**A look passed between her and Risa before my therapist finished with,**_

"_**That will all change very soon especially now that Kaname-sama has returned." There was smirk pulling at her lips.**_

_**I didn't know whom they were talking about so I just smiled and nodded at appropriate times.**_

_**Risa poured herself a cp of tea after our waitress set it down and then asked the question I'd been dreading **_

"_**So tell us Rukia-chan," she said leaning in "How are things with your houseguest in rainbow striped pajamas? Have you spoke to one another? Did she tell you why she insists on sleeping out in your garden Should Mashiro and I expect to see the two of you for dinner sometime late in the week?"**_

_**It was embarrassing. How could I tell her that I slept on the couch tossing and turning all night because my strange unknown visitor in rainbow striped pajamas broke into my house, rummaged through my personal things and-well…well who know what else she had done while I was away?**_

_**I decide that avoid the question entirely was my best option.**_

"_**I met a man yesterday. He isn't the type I'd usually go for but there was something in his eyes-he seemed like the sweet type."**_

_**Risa's eyes widened in surprise and Mashiro had a slight frown on her pace**_

"_**But Ruki-chan I thought you were on of us-didn't you say that your first official date happened when you turned 13 and when your next door neighbor moved in to kiss you, you broke out in hives?"**_

_**My face went flush and I shot a glare at Risa. Why the hell has she told her lover something so personal?**_

_**Eyes twinkling she waved away my glare as if it meant nothing and said "I don't keep anything from Mashiro because lovers don't keep secrets."**_

_**I let out a sigh not believing the words coming out of my therapists mouth. I mean what the hell happen to confidential?**_

"_**Don't be angry Rukia-chan we're all girls here."**_

_**Like that made it okay. Arggg a part of me wanted to smack her across the face. I managed a tight smile and gritted out. "Fine but don't do it again."**_

_**Mashiro pulled me in for a hug and petted my hair as if I were a freaking poodle or something "You don't have to be embarrassed around me Ruki-chan I won't tell a soul about your problems-nope nope Mashi would never repeat to another that all throughout your child hood and into your teens you never quite felt like you fit in with other girls."**_

_**I kicked down the blush that was rising even more and dug into my food-I figured it was paid for-might as well eat it.**_

"_**Come on Rukia-chan stop avoiding the question-what happened between you and your houseguest? Anything at all?"**_

_**Risa sounded way too happy for my liking.**_

"_**I don't even know this girl I mean what if she goes insane one day and tries to slit my throat with a butcher knife?"**_

_**Was I being overdramatic?**_

_**Probably but I didn't care. I could feel it in my gut that there was something not quite right about my houseguest in rainbow striped pajamas.**_

"_**Rukia-chan if you keep turning down potential suitors you eventually end up as a lonely old maid with 14 cats."**_

_**Mashiro nodded in agreement.**_

_**Risa had a point but I mean what exactly did she and Mashiro expect from me?**_

_**Invite the strange girl inside for tea and crumpets? Put on my Sunday best and take her out dancing? I didn't even like to dance and I never cared much for loud music either.**_

_**I lifted a forkful of food up to my mouth and took a bite-finding that it was pointless to tall about nonsense when it wouldn't go anywhere.**_

_**Risa glared at me over her glass and as for Mashiro-**_

"You'll at least come to the bridal shop with us won't you?"

_**I know what you're thinking but you trying saying no to a bubbly apple green-haired woman with big sparkly colored copper eyes and then talk to me.**_

"_**I'd love to."**_

_**()()**_

_**(Orihime)**_

_**I managed to do a lot of thinking as I spent the night under the hedge. It dawned on me I'd been going about this whole thing all wrong. I've been much too cautious-walking on egg shells when it was entirely unnecessary.**_

_**I realized my Ruri-sama wouldn't just fall in to my lap so to speak even if I used the 'come hither you can't ignore me if you tried' bedroom eyes I often used during my time with Ulquiorra-dono.**_

_**I needed to be forward but not overstepping my bounds although if I could just get my raven beauty to remember me then there wouldn't be any boundaries to worry about.**_

_**()()**_

_**2 weeks later…**_

_**(Rukia)**_

_**The general population has one thing or many things that make them ridiculously happy. For some it is Money. For others it is Power. And then there are those saps that are ridiculously happy when they are in love.**_

_**As for me…**_

_**It's cereal. Yes cereal makes me ridiculously happy. But not just any cereal. Vizard cereal. 10 times the amount of marshmallows one can find in a bow of Lucky Charms and twice the amount of protein one would find in a Nutrigrain bar.**_

_**Yuya-nee often used to tease me while we were growing up by saying,**_

"_If you love your cereal so much why don't you just marry it, Rukia?"_

_And I in turn would stick my tongue out and fire back with_

"_At least I'll be happy which is more than I can say for you and your scarf collection. I wouldn't be surprised if it choked you one day.'_

_**Silly? Yes very much so but when you're young logic and commonsense doesn't mean much.**_

_**But we're losing track here so lets rewind back to the cereal…**_

_**At this very moment I am sitting inside my kitchen trying to enjoy a snack as per my usual routine but it is proving to be a bit of a challenge because the girl in rainbow striped pajamas is here.**_

_**She is watching me with her gun metal-following my every move-even the barest twitch.**_

_**I feel unsettled among other things-my face aflame as thoughts (impure thoughts) spring to my mind and I shake my head and crunch down on my beloved cereal wishing that this (whatever this is) will end soon.**_

_**As the girl in rainbow striped pajamas continues to watch me-those damn gray eyes unblinking-I have half a mind to slug her but I wouldn't want to stain my new dress (compliments of Renji)**_

_**Not it is not what you think it is. He has not sworn off his painfully queer lifestyle in order to settle down with me.**_

_**We are just friends. He has invited me to his birthday-or at least I think its his birthday. The invitation was kind of weird and-well anyway it is a quarter after six and I am expecting Renji to ring my door bell at seven.**_

_**He asked me to be his wing man for the night (never mind that I am not a man in anyway shape or form. But whatever. I have been promised a night of excellent food, drink and company.**_

_**A fellow female companion to play with should I desire to do so.**_

'_Her name is Neliel but she goes by Nel or Nel tu. Her father is Russian, her mother is Spanish and her grandmother is 3 quarters Japanese but I think she'll be a good match for you Rukia."_

_**Is what Renji told me before hanging up the phone yesterday.**_

_**My response?**_

"_And who is your date for the occasion? Did you think about what we discussed and find a new guy would will fulfill all of your wishes?"_

_**I imagined his face was a fine crimson color as he mumbled something unintelligible into the phone. I grinned even though he couldn't see it and teased,**_

'_What was that? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch it.'_

_**I never did get an answer in the end. Not that it mattered since I would find out soon enough.**_

_**It's funny in a way because I just met Renji not that long ago and yet according to the calendar hanging on the wall next to the antique telephone it has already reached the end of the month.**_

_**Has it really been that long? I frowned and continued eating my cereal.**_

_**Or at least that had been the plan until…**_

_**I didn't think much of things like the supernatural or the unexplained and I've never been much of a dreamer-well not in the typical sense anyway. I mean sure I had dreams and fantasies but realistically I knew I could never amount to much outside of a being a mediocre artist, the sister to a successful business woman.**_

_**Not that I envied Yuya-nee-stuffy suits and cold cash didn't do much for me but-**_

_**Okay okay so I'm rambling and going off track yet again but can you truly blame me for wanting to avoid what I need to talk about?**_

_**It was one thing to feel a sense of familiarity-a sense of 'I know you know that I don't know you but I know you and we are so much more than just friends'**_

"_**Hime?"**_

_**It was as if my lips were moving on their own because what kind of name was that anyway and yet…**_

_**The way her gunmetal grays widened I knew I was not mistaken.**_

_**Still I did not understand.**_

"_**Your name is Hime. You are my Hime?"**_

_**Her radiant smile which could brighten the deepest and darkest black bit brightened even more. I felt as though I knew that smile-her smile-she only smiled that way for me.**_

_**I repeated her name-for what reason? I honestly couldn't tell you but it seemed to make her even happier.**_

_**She loosened the spoon I had in my hand-**_

_**The dull clink of the polished silver hitting the bowl barely registered. It was insignificant-it didn't matter.**_

_**Taking hold my hand she pressed my palm to her cheek and let out a sigh.**_

_**The gesture was so frighteningly familiar to be that I freaked out!**_

_**Ripping my hand out of hers and running out of the kitchen as fast-well as fast as a 5'2 girl could run in heels.**_

_**I shook my head in denial as I paused my the coat hanger and whispered 'This can't be happening' over and over like a broken record that could not be fixed.**_

_**I heard footsteps and commanded myself to stop stalling and flee-flee forever more and not return for a good long time.**_

_**This was wrong. All wrong.**_

_**I ignored the way my heart pounded as her footsteps drew nearer and nearer-**_

_**What the hell was going on? Why now was this happening? What did it mean? As I was slipping on my shoes I dimly registered that the doorbell was ringing.**_

_**I glanced at my watch. Had I really spent 20 minutes nearly having a nervous break down?**_

_**The bell rang again-a rapid series of knocks soon followed along with a voice **_

"_**Rukia you home?"**_

_**I muttered under my bread and walked towards the door fully intending to turn the knob but froze as a warm hand rested upon my exposed shoulder. I flinched and turned to the girl-turned to the girl who I knew to be as my Hime although I still didn't understand how it was possible-and was mere seconds away from unleashing a stream of curses and possible death threats because logically speaking there was no way she could be here-my Hime would never wear something as silly as rainbow striped pajamas-my Hime would never-**_

"_**You impos-mphf!"**_

_**I never got the chance to finish snarling out my accusation-instead my back was pressed against the door and I was pinned in place-her soft gentle hands rendering me immobile with her hidden strength-my silver blues growing to a comical size as she leaned down and captured my lips-making me burn from the inside out-making up for time and love that was once lost but not quite forgotten.**_

_**My Hime's hands were around my waist now and mine found their way around her delicate neck. I couldn't push her away even if I wanted to and I didn't want to. I let my eyes slip close and let her carry me away**_

_**It's funny fairy tales often talk about princess' being rescued but in my case my princess was rescued me… **_

_**~END~**_


End file.
